


Haikyuu: reporter/first year/newbie

by supern_mir_a_vengers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern_mir_a_vengers/pseuds/supern_mir_a_vengers
Summary: You've only been attending Karasuno for a short time, but you had been entrusted with a big assignment for the Newspaper Club. Interviewing the boys from the school Volleyball team. They were going to National's after-all. Big problem though, you know next to nothing about volleyball. Other big problem? You were only picked for this assignment because you would have an unbiased opinion...So what'll happen if that changes?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote this for the fans. Just kidding. I like writing about these boys, and I like writing different kind of characters. Eventually I'll have a whole collection of these types of stories with different types of characters being the focus. Hence my title. Comments/Ideas/Suggestions, everything is welcome and encouraged. 
> 
> Enjoy little ballers.

You didn’t know what it was about this new school and the love they obviously felt towards their Boys’ Volleyball team, but seeing as you had only been attending for less than a week and your first assignment as a member of the School Newspaper Club was to get an exclusive with one of its members, there was only one thought going through your head…

 

_“I hope they’ll make this easier for me.”_

 

You should not have been as nervous as you were, standing in front of the doors to the gymnasium. You were a great reporter. The clubs you had been a part of at your old school always prioritized your pieces. Your writing teachers always gave you high marks, even when you bull sh**ed your way through your assignments. This piece would be no different...or so you hoped.

 

It was hard being asked to write about something you didn’t know anything about. Which is why you spent all of lunch that day looking up as many volleyball terms that popped into any national articles you read.

 

You avoided reading any news about Karasuno’s team because you were afraid it would give you a bias opinion. Which was the reason the editor gave you this assignment over your seniors in the club.

 

 _“Unfortunately for me…_ ” You found yourself thinking before you could stop it. “Whelp! It’s now or never,” You verbally psyched yourself up and pushed open the doors in front of you.

 

* * *

 

 

You heard the quick squeaking of sneakers against the floors, before realizing you had opened the door with your eyes shut. In fear of accidentally being hit with a flying ball. You slowly opened one of your eyes and let out a sigh of relief when you saw that a completely full ball bag stood on the opposite side of the gym from where the team had stopped running.

 

Bowing your head, you introduced yourself, “Sorry for the interruption! I’m (L/N) (F/N), from the School Newspaper Club.” You stood up straight with a smile on your face, hoping beyond all hopes that at least one of your seniors had kept their word and informed someone on the team you’d be dropping by today.

 

No one moved. It was almost quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

 

“Uh...I-I’m sor--” You started but was cut off by someone slamming their hands on the doors behind you.

 

Panting, and trying to catch his breath, someone you could only assume was the academic advisor slowly straightened his posture. “Boys! Sometime tonight, the Newspaper Club is going to send someone over to interview our team! Isn’t that exciting?!” The teacher practically yelled.

 

Giggling at his antics, and drawing his attention to you, you smiled nervously at him and waved. Bowing again, you reintroduced yourself.

 

The boys on the other side of the room began laughing at their instructor and walked towards the pair of you by the gym doors.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell them before you got here!” The professor explained he had a faculty meeting and lost track of time. “I’m the team’s advisor, please call me Takeda-sensei.”

 

Respectfully bowing, you managed to comfort the teacher in front of you. Claiming that it was your own fault for not being patient enough to wait later into the evening.

 

Takeda faced his team with a warm smile, but his eyes danced with a warning to the boys, “This is a wonderful thing for the volleyball team. Make sure you all are on your best behavior, and show our school exactly why they should keep cheering us on.”

 

You thanked the professor for his time as he explained to you and the team how he wanted the night to run. Giving ample time for you to conduct personal interviews, group ones, and to see the team in action.

 

With one last look to the team of boys, Takeda excused himself to grading, and closed the gym doors behind himself.

 

“Well, before you begin asking us all whatever you need to, could we maybe get to know you a bit better?” A tall, short-black-haired individual began, “I’m positive it would put some of our more timid members at ease.” He added.

 

You felt like giggling, and hid a smile behind the back of your hand. Pulling your favorite pencil from behind your ear, you nodded consent towards him, “What would you like to know?”

 

A shorter, orange haired boy quickly jumped in front of you, “What year are you? Have you always been here? What class are you in? How’d you get into-”

 

“Hinata-kun, that’s enough. Try two at a time?” A silver haired individual said, cutting off the shorter one and seemingly asking you if his suggestion was okay. You nodded again, and he smiled an ear-splitting grin. The beauty mark under his eye being emphasized.

 

“Sorry, (L/N)-san.” The orange haired boy, Hinata-kun, said sheepishly, “What class are you in?”

 

You smiled at him, “I’m in class 1-5, but that’s mostly because of my work in writing and English.”

 

He nodded his thanks and stepped back to talk to someone else in the group.

 

“Did you just move here?” A larger...man...asked. His haired was pulled back, but you could tell it was long. His size sort of intimidated you, but the way he spoke made you think he was like a giant teddy bear.

 

This time when you smiled, you head tilted to the side. “Yes, this past week actually!”

 

When seemingly the whole team started throwing questions at you, you became startled. Not used to being this much the center of attention, your smile faltered and you took a cautious step back.

 

“Shut up, morons.” You heard someone say. Looking up, you noticed everyone had listened and were all looking at a tall blond boy who wore a nice pair of sport-glasses. “It’s so uncool to scare someone who is trying to make you look cool to the idiots at this school.”

 

You thought the boy’s tone was harsh, but appreciated that the screaming in your direction was put to an end. “Thank you.” You whispered in his direction. The boy only tsk’d in response, before turning away from you.

 

“W-Where did you move here fro-rom?” A timid looking boy covered in freckles stuttered.

 

“(Hometown/place you wish was your ht). It was really great at times, but I’m having fun here at Karasuno so far!” You clapped your hands together, twirling your pencil out of the way, between the fingers on one hand. “Anything else?”

 

Two boys, one with practically a buzz-cut and the other with spiky-hair and a blonde patch smiled at one another, “You got a boyfriend?”

 

You turned beat-red at the question, and stuttered over responding in the negative.

 

* * *

 

 

While you were going to another side of the gym to set up a small interview area, the boy’s team crowded around one another.

 

“You heard her boys,” Tanaka began, “She’s a free agent.”

 

Nishinoya winked at his friend’s comment, “And, hopefully that’ll change after tonight.”

 

A couple member groaned at their obnoxiousness, but didn’t disagree with the team libero.

 

“What should we do captain?” Ennoshita asked, turning all the boy’s attention to Daichi.

 

The third year mumbled about how is he supposed to know, and asked, “Are all of us seriously about to be after the same girl? If anyone is not going to try to get her number tonight, please SLIGHTLY raise your hand now.”

 

When no one made any indication to move, the captain released a heavy sigh and dropped his head. “Okay,” He took a deep breath, “Okay. We will not make her uncomfortable. That is the first and foremost important matter.”

 

Looking to his co-captain, Daichi pleaded with his eyes for Sugawara to add more. Luckily, his friend conceded, “Tonight is about helping her write this article for the school paper. Not about getting her to possibly choose one of us. That is important to keep focused on as well.”

 

Suga looked towards the other third year in the group, hoping he would have another piece of information for the group. Another regulation to hopefully keep their rambunctious kouhais in check. Asahi nodded, drawing attention to himself.

 

“Don’t try to make her choose tonight. Let her get to know us, maybe she’ll ask for our numbers maybe she won’t. Don’t force her to take them. Don’t force her to give hers. She’s in charge.” He said, before relaxing at his own tentious-ness.

 

The whole team agreed to what their seniors declared. Straightened their postures and silently challenging each other. All thinking the exact same thought…

 

“ _Let the best man win!_ ”


	2. Hinata Shouyou

After watching the team practice for a bit, and recognizing the bit of research you did had not fully prepared you for what you saw, you wondered how to go about starting personal interviews.

 

It would make sense to start with the Captain. That way he could focus on the rest of practice. But looking at the notes you took from watching how practice ran, there were two students that stood out as actually wanting to go first.

 

The two shortest members of the team kept looking over at you during the fifteen minutes you sat on the side lines watching. The hyper-active orange haired boy, and the excitable brunette that had been overjoyed at your lack of significant other. You tossed around in your head which would be better to choose first.

 

That’s when you saw his jump. The little fire-cracker practically soared before smashing the ball onto the other side of the net. You immediately stood up, your notebook falling to the ground from your lap.

 

Many of the team members turned towards you, and smirked at your reaction to their friend.

 

“It’s pretty astonishing,” You heard the same voice that had first spoke to you when you entered the gym say. “Isn’t it?”

 

You nodded in return, still trying to figure out if you stood because of the amount of force behind the hit, or how amazed you were at the orange haired boy’s jump.

 

“We like to call that our freak quick,” One of the excite-able boys explained, “Although, it’s only improved since the first time it happened.”

 

Your eyes widened at that. Thinking, _it would still be shocking whether this was the improved version or not_.

 

“Can I,” You started, “Can I interview you first?” You directed towards the boy before picking up your almost forgotten notebook.

 

He nodded and smiled as he seemingly skipped over to you. Seemingly beyond happy you choose him to go first. Once he reached you, your suspicions were confirmed.

 

“Thanks for choosing me first,” He grinned. “Now I can say I beat Kageyama in something we don’t get a re-do with.”

 

Laughing at his antics, you sat back down, taking a mental note to ask this ‘Kageyama’ about a competitive streak you imagined existed between the two.

 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou! Class 1-1. I have a younger sister, who I adore. My passion is volleyball, and I am a middle blocker. Even though I’m short, I can jump!” He expressed.

 

You smiled at his self-introduction, and invited him to sit with you as you jotted down some notes. “What got you started playing volleyball, Hinata-kun?”

 

The next few minutes were spent as the young hitter excitedly told you all about how he saw a Karasuno game years ago on a television, and how he was inspired by the ‘Small Giant’ that was the ace of the school. You made many mental notes throughout his speech to look up all the people he talked about, and asked him to clarify the different sound effects he was using to describe his feelings and what he saw. You might be a novice to the volleyball world, but even you knew what he was saying was practically another language.

 

“So, you basically told me why you choose Karasuno, and everything else I think I’d need to know about your first interest in volleyball. But, what about this year? What has stood out to you as being the most impactful?” You did not want to intimidate the talkative boy with too many questions, and you thought you did good in focusing your discussion topic.

 

Suddenly Hinata’s facial features became very serious, and you wondered momentarily if you had said something wrong. “There are many. But if I had to pick one it would be (your favorite Hinata-learning moment). Before, I didn’t realize exactly how much better things…I…the team…everything could be. I was just happy playing. But the further the year went on, the more I learned and the more my life was changed.” He let out a breath as his smile squished his eyes almost shut. “Now, we are going to nationals, and I’m just so gwuahh about being able to still play with everyone on this team!” As his fist pumped the air above his head, you smiled at the random sound. Once again losing a perfectly good quote-opportunity, but not minding because he was just so excited.

 

“Okay, okay.” You tapped the eraser end of your pencil against your bottom lip, “hmm, well Hinata-kun. What else would you like to share? If you don’t want it in the article that’s fine to!” You added, just so he knew everything he said didn’t have to be up for your assignment.

 

Flicking his orange hair out of his face, his eyes shined at you. “I like making friends, could we be friends (L/N)-san?”

 

Laughing at his question, you nodded. “Except.” He huffed at your putting a stipulation on your soon confirmed friendship, “Except…” You drawled, “Please call me, (F/N)-san. I’m going to ask the others as well, I just prefer that name.” You explained while laughing slightly.

 

Hinata smiled at your requirement, “Of course, (F/N)-san.” He stood up and grabbed your notebook and pencil. Apologizing as he did in case he accidentally offended you.

 

After he returned your items, he ran away. Waving behind to you.

 

Looking down at the page he had been on, you noticed his phone number and a note saying that his friends were welcome to reach him whenever.

 

You laughed to yourself, flipping to a new page for notes as you thought about who to interview next.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hinata-kun,” Tanaka whisper-yelled at his kouhai as he sauntered back to practice after waving behind himself to you. “Did you get her number?”

 

He shook his head, but didn’t drop his smile.

 

“Did she ask for yours?” Nishinoya asked, confused by his smile.

 

Shaking his head again, the boy huffed in contentment, “No. But! She said we were friends and then I gave her my number.” He stated matter-of-fact-ly.

 

The two second years exchanged looks, friends exchanged numbers without having to be asked. Hinata had found a way around the third years’ restrictions.

 

_He wasn’t even the smart one of the team!_ They both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating each time I finish the next chapter. So like now that I finished chapter 3 I'm posting chapter 2. This way, hopefully, it encourages me to keep up. I also want to finish this fic before September, so look forward to daily updates. However, until the last chapter (or two, unsure yet) the reader won't pick one boy. I'm going to leave it up to comments here or on my tumblr. If no one does, that's fine. I'll just ask my friends for their input.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Nishinoya Yuu

You looked across the court, and smiled when you saw the person you wanted to interview next.

 

He turned, and caught your gaze.

 

With a blush slowly creeping up your ears, you waved the other short team member over to you. Silently asking him to be your next interviewee.

 

He nodded before turning to the four boys he stood with, and you figured he was explaining it was his turn.

 

You jotted on your notes how he seemed to be good at showing respect to the other teammates, despite his rowdy actions when you first arrived.

 

“I get to go next? Awesome!” You heard the spiky-brunette exclaim as he approached you.

 

You looked up at him from your sitting position and smiled, “Thanks for being willing to talk to me, um…” You drawled trying to indicate you didn’t know his name.

 

The boy’s hand flew to the back of his neck, “Nishinoya Yuu, class 2-3. I’m the team libero.” He stated, sitting in front of you, cross-legged and pushing his back straight with his hands against his knees. His smile would have blinded you if you didn’t glance down quickly to write down the name and position.

 

“Well, thank you Nishinoya-san, for being willing to talk to me for this,” You were still hesitant about his asking you about your relationship status, but decided to focus on work for now. “I just have a few questions, and then if you have anything you want to share beyond that you should feel free to. Sound good?”

 

He nodded, keeping his wide grin turned towards you.

 

You began by asking what got him interested in volleyball, and how he came to choose Karasuno to be his team.

 

It was amazing to see how lit-up his eyes were as he explained his history with the sport. And, you were grateful that he explained his position to you in his own words, because reading a definition online did not give you a real understanding.

 

“Oh, yea, a libero is someone who stays back-row. They mainly focus on receives, and actually specialize in that field of the game. Liberos as a position don’t serve, and cannot hit from in front of the line.” He huffed, “So I won’t hit above the net like Hinata-kun, but I can be the reason he is allowed to hit the ball like he does.”

 

Smiling at Nishinoya’s positivity, you said, “That sounds like a tough job.”

 

He shook away your worries, “It’s the best job! I get to watch all my teammates at their best when I get a good receive.”

 

Taking down some notes on the expression he gave, you thought about how much he must really respect his teammates. “So, this is kind of random, but” you exhaled at how much pressure you felt in your shoulders, wondering if your sudden thought was going too far, “Other than playing volleyball, was there anything you dreamed of doing?”

 

Looking at you, Nishinoya pulled his hand to his chin in thought, “A dream where I didn’t play volleyball.” Suddenly something clicked in him as he snapped his fingers and leaned closer towards you.

 

You had jumped at his sudden snap, but then leaned forward as well, wondering what this boy’s answer would be.

 

“Over the years I’ve had this dream where I couldn’t play volleyball anymore,” He started, you were nerve-wracked at his smile, thoroughly believing you had your scoop right here, “because I was the ball!” He whisper-yelled.

 

You laughed. So loud you backed away from the boy in front of you so you could get more air.

 

And, you kept laughing. Rocking back from the action because you found it so funny. This excite-able spiky-haired boy had seemingly just told you the funniest joke in the world, you were laughing so hard.

 

He smiled at your reaction, mentally high-fiving himself as practice halted again as his teammates heard you. They smiled in your direction, but you didn’t see anything.

 

Sitting back up, clutching your side with one hand and trying to wipe away tears of joy from your eye, you giggled through your short breaths. “Please tell me I can use that in the article.” You thought it would be great as an opener, and couldn’t believe how lucky you were. It might not be the exclusive you thought it was, but it was definitely worth the time you spent looking into this sport.

 

He nodded as his smile grew, which surprised you because ‘ _how can that smile grow?!’_

“Thank you, Nishinoya-san. This is a great line.” You smiled as you wrote it down, word for word.

 

When he didn’t respond, you looked up again, worried you had pushed him into allowing you to use his joke.

 

“Just,” he started, his blonde streak falling a bit to direct your vision towards his piercing gaze, “Just Noya is fine.” He said.

 

Nodding in return, his smile returned and you wondered why it mattered. He was in a different grade from you, and you were only here for your club. Would you cross paths enough in the future for it to matter? You shook your head and smiled back. “Well, thanks again Noya-san. I think I got what I needed, was there anything you wanted to add?”

 

Before the boy in front of you could let the sound out of his open mouth, he was tackled to the ground by his buzz-cut haired friend.

 

With who you assumed was his partner in crime, the excited-ness from before came rushing back to the shorter boy. They playfully punched each other as Noya asked, “What the hell was that for Tanaka?!”

 

Buzz-cut, Tanaka, “Just smiled, had to protect our precious Newspaper Club member from you trying to steal her number.” He smirked at the shocked look on his friend’s face, both ignorant to your own stupefied expression.

 

As the two went back and forth, you mumbled that you kind of wanted to exchange numbers in case you needed more quotable lines for the article.

 

Both boys turned to you, “For real?” The shorter asked, pulling you to a standing position next to him.

 

You nodded, as you stumbled over your words again. Mentally cursing yourself for not starting with the captain so he could explain this to everyone. By the end of the night, you wanted all of their numbers, or as many as were willing to share so you could have a pool of respondents to get quotes from. Talking was great for a general story, but messages helped solidify their words and ensure you weren’t mis-quoting anyone.

 

The excite-able pair didn’t seem to mind your mumbling, or even what you were trying to say. As they took your pencil and notebook, Noya wrote his number under his name and drew a smiley face. The other boy flipped a page and wrote down some things as well.

 

When he handed it back to you, you smiled as you realized he just stole the third interview slot from under his teammates’ noses.


	4. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Reading the name on the page open in your hands, “Tanaka Ryu-Ryuunosuke?” You questioned your pronunciation, but the boy just smirked as he put his hand on you shoulder and gestured to sit like you had with the other two.

 

You nodded as you followed his lead, feeling a bit more comfortable after having interviewed his equally hyper teammates with no problem.

 

Once you were both seated, you noticed Nishino-, _wait_ , you scolded yourself, correcting your inner monologue. You noticed Noya had returned to practice. “Your friend took off in a hurry, yea?” You began, a bit differently from how you had with the first two, but then you thought, _He started this one differently as well_.

 

“Yea, Yuu knew it was my turn.” Tanaka smiled at you, taking the same sitting position as his shorter half had. “I guess I should actually introduce myself now. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, at your disposal.” He half bowed over his crossed position. Making you giggle into your notebook as he took your other hand and pretended to kiss your knuckles.

 

“Nice to meet you Tanaka-san. Do you want to say a bit about yourself before we start?” You asked, wondering if he would give the same type of introduction the others had.

 

He smirked at you, and his eyes dilated before he answered. “I’m in class 2-1. I think Karasuno is the best school, and has some of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen. I like running on the beach, or walking. You know, whatever works. And, I’m a Pisces.” He concluded with a wink.

 

You laughed and made a note about his playful behavior. Writing how you thought it interesting he seemingly turned an interview question into a dating resume question.

 

“ _It went along well with his question from before.”_ You thought before hiding your blush, hoping he didn’t see the red flushing on your cheeks.

 

“Well,” You cleared your throat, “That is great!” Clapping your hands, you continued to ask about his dedication to volleyball, asking about his position and how he thought the year had gone.

 

He excitedly told you about times he thought made him shine. “There was this one game where I felt like my hands were on fire. Everything just was hyped up, and every time one of my hits connected, I just screamed with happiness.” He explained, clenching his fists in front of his face.

 

You motioned for him to continue as you kept writing notes, taking mental ones about the expressions and motions the practically bald boy used to emphasize his speech.

 

He told you all about one of the preliminary games, against (team from your favorite game of Tanaka’s from prelims). And, he detailed why he loved it so much.

 

Since this interview had gone so astray already, and he seemed comfortable talking with you, you decided to ask about something you overheard one of your seniors mention. “Tanaka-san, if I may ask a personal question?”

 

He seemed to beam at your question, and resembled a bobble-head as he nodded the affirmative.

 

“There is sort of a rumor going around the Newspaper office that you might have a thing for one of your team’s managers?” You glanced around the room, double-checking that the two female managers were nowhere in the vicinity. “I was glad to see they weren’t in attendance tonight, because this was a big question people had and I would hate to make them uncomfortable.”

 

He smiled slightly at you, and looked towards the ground. You were afraid you might have pushed your bounds when he nodded shyly. That’s when you noticed the red on his ears. He didn’t change his demeanor because he was upset with you, he did so because he was nervous admitting it to someone that hadn’t even seen his interactions.

 

_“Let alone the fact that here I am trying to get on your good side because she wasn’t here to see me._ ” He thought to himself, but then shook away the feeling of regret. He will always look after her, but after a year of rejecting his affections it was his right to try and move on.

 

Tanaka smirked as he looked back up, eyes locking with yours, “But I think there is someone else I might like more.”

 

You turned beat red at his comment. Unsure how to react, because _“was he telling me he liked me? No impossible. We literally just met. He hardly knows anything about me.”_ You thought, before internally comparing yourself to the beautiful third year you had been sneakily asking about. _“She’s so much prettier than me. He can’t mean me. He must be begging me not to write about this. Yes! That’s it!”_

 

You nodded as you thought you figured it out. “Understood you told him, crossing out your notes about the romantic feelings."

 

“So, you’re a second year. And, I know that you still have Nationals to go, but do you have any goals or ambitions for next year’s team?” You asked, changing the subject.

 

Tanaka nodded, “After Nationals, the third years won’t be with us. They’ll have graduated, and it’ll be up to us current second years to lead the team.” He smiled as he looked over to a group of four individuals, including Noya. “We are going to work our hardest to make sure the Karasuno keeps doing well in the tournaments, and that people enjoy watching our games.” He turned back to before slapping himself on his cheeks. You were startled by the action, but he continued talking, “I’m going to become strong enough to be the Ace that supports his team as well as any Ace could be expected to.”

 

“Ace?” You questioned, recalling that in your research that word was used to call a ball that was not properly received, or a ball that went straight into the floor without being stopped by the opposing team.

 

He nodded his head, “Currently, Asahi is our Ace.” Noting your still confused look, Tanaka clarified, “Oh you were asking what I meant. The Ace is a position on the team used to describe the wing-spiker that has the hardest hits, and is the most dependable to attack at the net.”

 

You noted the position definition, and smiled in appreciation. “And, why do you want to be the Ace, Tanaka-san?”

 

He smiled, “Because I want my team to rely on me in all situations!” He expressed, slamming a fist into his own chest.

 

Thanking him for his time and responses, you let him return to practice. You wrote some more in your notebook before trying to figure out who should be next.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanaka walked to the group of second years, smiling as he recalled your cute reactions to his comments.

 

“Dude!” Nishinoya screamed, jumping up and pressing into his taller friend’s shoulders. “How was it? Fun, right? Doesn’t she have the cutest reactions to things?” He berated his partner.

 

Looking down at his no longer jumping friend, Tanaka’s smile grew, “She’s cute and seems like she doesn’t even know it. Guess we’ll just have help her figure it out.” He held out a fist for his shorter half to bump.

 

The other second years smiled at one another, excited for their turns to sit across and pull cute reactions out of you. Glad that the most hyper three teammates were going to be able to focus on their practice a bit more now that they had their chance to impress you.


	5. Yamaguchi Tadashi

You had been in the gym for almost forty-five minutes when someone shouted for the boys to take a short break. From your corner, you watched as different small groups were created, while many of the team members drank from their water bottles.

 

The three boys you had already interviewed seemed to have energy to spare as they raced outside. You vaguely overheard one of them yell they’d get there and back first, but you they disappeared before you learned more.

 

“They’re p-pretty much always l-like that.” Someone said from above your head.

 

Looking up, you noticed the freckled face boy who had shyly gotten your attention earlier in the evening. “Those three do seem pretty hyper-active, if I may say so.” You stood up, so neither you or the boy would feel uncomfortable if you continued to talk.

 

He smiled, taking a chug from his water bottle. “Know who you’re going to ch-choose next?” He asked.

 

“Yea,” You declared, “You.”

 

The boy besides you stumbled over his next words, but looked like he was up for it. He left for a bit to tell his captain, and when he returned you were sitting back down.

 

Readying your notes, “So, who would I be speaking to now?” You tried to ask playfully.

 

The boy in front of you fiddled with his thumbs, and looked anywhere but at you. It was too late to start over, but you made a shift in how you planned on interacting with this boy. Instead of you taking charge, or leading, you’d let him do what he was comfortable with.

 

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, from class 1-4. I joined Karasuno’s team because I love volleyball and it allowed me to stick with by best friend.” He answered.

 

Smiling sweetly at his willingness to answer you even after obviously making him feel out of place, you thanked him. “Well, why don’t you tell me whatever you want. Like, why do you like volleyball, or what position you play, or anything like that?” You might have just told yourself to let him run the conversation, you were still expected to know certain things about each player, and you hoped you set it up in a way that wouldn’t scare the near-green-haired boy any more.

 

Returning your smile, Yamaguchi let out a relaxed breath, “Well, I first got into volleyball after my friend Tsukki helped me with something. But, I had been looking for a sports club to help make me feel…stronger…yea, stronger. It just happened that at my middle school most of the other sports team had to many guys that seemed scary compared to those on the volleyball team.”

 

You felt like you understood what your fellow first year was explaining. He wanted strength but not just necessarily in the common idea of muscles. You wrote down what he said, as the boy sitting in front of you explained how his friend had helped him. “Wait,” You interrupted him, “You were bullied for your looks that much?” You questioned, worried for the boy in front of you.

 

He let out a quite snort at your question, “Yea, it was kind of bad back then, but now I just look at it like a starting point for my life now.” He grinned at you.

 

It was near impossible to not return.

 

“Here at Karasuno, I don’t really get as much play time as the other first years. But, that’s okay for now. I just need to work harder, and keep practicing what I do now to make it the best it can be.” He said, finishing a brief description of what role he plays as a ‘pinch server’.

 

“That’s really nice, Yamaguchi-san.” You said, avoiding using the word ‘cool’. You didn’t want to ruin that word that meant so much to the boy. “I don’t want to put you on the spot, and ask for you to share something else. So, is it okay for me to give you my number, and then if you think of anything more you want to share you can message me?” Jotting down your name and number, you tore the corner from the paper you had been taking notes on. “If I already finished the article, we can just talk as friends. Sound good?” You held the piece of paper out to him smiling.

 

When he took it, and bobbed his head in agreement, you mentally jumped up and down. Applauding your ability to switch from working with three super confident individuals to a super shy one.

 

“I appreciate the thought, (L/N)-sama.” He said, looking towards the ground.

 

You physically slapped you face, startling to boy in front of you. You quickly stood up. “SORRY! Excuse me!” You yelled, getting everyone’s attention, the boy in front sitting in front of you looked scared at your sudden outburst. “Please, call me (F/N) not (L/N). I prefer my name, and would greatly appreciate it.” You bowed, and sat back down. Indicating that you were done, so they could return to their practice.

 

Apologizing for acting so quickly, and loudly, you faced Yamaguchi once again, “I wish it wasn’t as big a deal to me as it is. Sorry, Yamaguchi-san.”

 

The boy smiled at you, but his face was so red you worried he would faint. You put the back of your hand over his forehead to check his temperature and noticed he felt a bit too warm for having been sitting out of practice as long as he had. “Are you okay, Yamaguchi-san? You feel really warm.”

 

Somehow, to his gratefulness, you missed his red face turning a shade darker. “I’m g-good, (F-F/N)-sama. Thank you.” He stood up, and dusted some invisible marks off his workout shorts. “I’ll message you later, i-i-in c-case you h-have anything m-more you need to a-ask.” The freckled boy stammered before rushing to the opposite side of the gym.

 

“ _So much for being able to work so well with the shy ones._ ” You thought to yourself, writing some more on you page about Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

* * *

 

Once he reached Tsukishima, Yamaguchi let out the largest breath he thought he ever had.

 

The blonde beside him just quirked an eyebrow in response.

 

“I got her number.” The boy smiled, his freckles deepening against his blush as the teammates that happened to over hear him started asking how he did it.

 

Tsukishima just nodded and thought how if he didn’t do the same, he would lose in a ‘cool-fight’ with his friend.


	6. Narita Kazuhito

While looking around the gym you noticed a second near-buzz cut head that had somehow been over looked. You wondered if you had been that surprised but Tanaka’s excitement, because how could you overlook a whole person.

 

Since you felt bad, you quietly approached him. The boys were in a line, listening to what their next task was, so you lightly tapped the boy’s shoulder to catch his attention.

 

He quickly turned to you, surprised.

 

You smiled at him holding up your notebook a pencil, tilting you head to the side in a silent question. _Please go next, I’d hate to forget about you again._

 

The boy nodded his head, and stepped away from the team line. The gap was quickly filled as if no one was bothered by your taking their teammate aside.

 

As you walked to another corner, you started the conversation with the brown-eyed boy. “Sorry if my order of picking you guys seems random. I totally don’t have a system and am doing this as spur of the moment, just like you.” You smiled shyly at your own comment, hating that you were putting it into words.

 

However, the boy just smiled at you, his eyes sparkling with the reflection of the over-head lights. “It’s fine. Really, I don’t think anyone except Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun would be bothered by it anyway.”

 

_There’s that name again_ , you added to your mental note. Once you reached a corner of the gym you sat back down, motioning for the lean built boy to sit as well.

 

You flipped your notebook open to a new page, “So, tell me a bit about yourself.”

 

“Um, well, my name is Narita Kazuhito.” He began, you smiled at the kanji of the name resembling that of the word virtue, “I’m in class 2-4, my position is a middle blocker. Although the starting positions are taken by others who are more skilled, and I’d say more dedicated.” He let out a mix between a sigh and a laugh before saying, “Not that I’d deserve to be a starter even if that wasn’t the case.”

 

You stopped writing and gave Narita a quizzical look.

 

He noticed quickly and added, “Don’t get me wrong! I really love cheering the team on from the sidelines, and working with Suga-san with the synchronized attacks. They are probably the best thing I can do to help the team though.”

 

Not missing the way his eyes turned towards the floor, or the forced smile that he kept on his face, you put your notebook aside and stuck you pencil back behind your ear.

 

You scratched the side of your face, thinking. Letting out a sigh before taking a deep breath. “Okay, off the record.” You laughed, you’d always wanted to say that in an interview, “What do you mean? Why is that all you can do? Why don’t you deserve more?”

 

Narita looked at you like you sprouted a second head, wondering “ _that’s what she focused on? Why’d she focus on that?_ ” He shook his thoughts away, “What’s off the record mean?” The boy asked, eyeing your notebook on the floor between you two.

 

You moved the notebook behind your back, and held your hands up in mock-surrender. “Basically, that until I pull this notebook out again, whatever you say won’t be at risk of being in the article.”

 

The boy smiled at you, before beginning to explain why he thought he wasn’t good enough to be a starter on a team with such dedicated players.

 

* * *

 

You sat a bit astonished at Narita’s explanation. Just because he had taken a break from the club when the pressure from the old coach got to him, he felt unworthy of being recognized as a part of it.

 

Shaking you head you pulled your notebook from behind your back, but didn’t open it until you told him your thoughts on the matter. “I’m sure that if any of your teammates were upset with you, either: one, they wouldn’t have let your return, or two, they would treat you differently than they treat one another. Since You are here, we can throw out the first option. And, honestly? I’ve been here for an hour and everyone seems to treat the others with some form of respect. Yea it might look different for different players, but I don’t think I sense any real hostility between any of you.” As you finished you ignored whatever face Narita sent your way, and opened your notes to his page. Ready to do a real interview with someone who had a different look towards the team.

 

Narita was dumbfounded, he realized. “I wasn’t alone,” He whispered to quietly for you to hear, and he wondered if you would tell the other two similar things if they shared as much as he had.

 

The two of you talked about a few volleyball related things: what got him started, why he choose Karasuno, how he felt about the year, if he felt pressure from the approaching National’s games. You glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing you went a minute over the time you allowed yourself for one-on-ones.

 

“Sorry,” You cut him off mid-sentence, “I don’t mean to cut you off, but I think you have to get back to practice. If it’s okay,” You ripped the corner of yet another noted page, giving your number to the boy who had talked to you. “If you’re okay with it, message me and we can finish this at another time.”

 

His thin eyebrows shot up as he took the paper from your hand and nodded. “W-will do.”

 

You thanked him and looked down, writing some more notes. Narita kept glancing at you as he stood and walked to get in a line for hitting practice, stopping to stick the paper between the folds of his towel.

 

Even with the constant glances, he had missed your ears burning red in embarrassment from being so forward.

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , you berated yourself. You were happy you ended up interviewing this guy, but because you wanted to make him comfortable with you, you missed the chance to use his experience in your article. _Now, I feel even worse about not seeing him earlier as well_!

 

He was so nice, and you hadn’t even noticed him. Well, at least you didn’t have to worry about forgetting him any time soon.

 

* * *

 

Standing in line, Narita waited for his turn to hit one of Kageyama’s tosses.

 

He couldn’t get your smile out of his mind, and the fact that you had given him your number made him feel excited. He had shared one of his weakest moments with you, and you didn’t look at him like he was a traitor to his school or team.

 

Being so dazed, his hit was lack luster. Gaining him some not-so-encouraging words from Kageyama.

 

“Dude,” Kinoshita called, slapping his hands onto his friend’s back. “Was she that intense with her questions?”

 

Shaking his head in the negative, Narita just smiled. “She resembled an angel,” he breathed out.

 

“Obviously!” “Just look at her!” Tanaka and Nishinoya added, all four boys putting their collected volleyballs back in the basket for Daichi to throw to Kageyama.

 

Narita stole another glance at you, happy to see you were scanning the court again. “Yea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the second years that are always so self-conscious about the fact that they weren't with the club the whole time. But, I feel like they don't get enough screen time. So, if this seems off for how you view Narita, I apologize. I also apologize in advance if you feel the other two would be different from how I write them.
> 
> Finally, I am really enjoying writing this. Which probably has to do with why I've been able to crank out chapters multiple times a day. 
> 
> I'll say again though. When the end comes up, I'll need help picking a boy for the reader character to get more involved with. So give me suggestions please and thank you!


	7. Kinoshita Hisashi

You watched as Narita walked back with a few of his teammates to drop their volleyballs into the basket beside the short-dark haired boy that seemed to be the team captain. Wondering if you should interview him next, but quickly dropping the thought as you realized who the fourth member of the group was.

 

“Hisashi,” you whispered to yourself.

 

His light brown hair stuck out in every direction, but you knew it could only be the boy that had helped you find your new house when you got lost after you moved to Miyagi.

 

_How dense were you to not see recognize him before now_ , you asked yourself. Standing once again, but not moving.

 

He must have felt your eyes on him because he turned in your direction and gave you a sweet smile.

 

* * *

 

“Looks like I’m next,” He told the two guys on either side of him.

 

Narita looked between his friend, and new crush, “You don’t know that Hisashi-kun. She could just be watching us.”

 

“No,” He shook he head, and went to pull his knee pads down around his ankles. “She recognized me.”

 

The boys he’d been talking to stuttered, before Hinnoshita managed to speak clearly, “Y-you know (F/N)-sama?”

 

Nodding, Kinoshita took a few quick steps away from his friends, headed in your direction.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, (F/N)-chan.” Kinoshita’s large eyes shined at you, “Haven’t gotten lost again I hope?”

 

You laughed at him and lightly punched his arm, the pencil sticking out of your half-hearted fist. “No! Your advice that day really helped!” You leaned against the wall you had been sitting against. “You didn’t tell me you were on the volleyball team.” You chastised.

 

The boy shrugged, “You didn’t ask.”

 

Caving, you nodded that was correct.

 

“So, are we going to stand and do this, or are you going to send me back out there. Essentially making me look like a fool in front of my teammates?” He teased, indicating you should sit if you were going to interview him next.

 

Surprised, you quickly pushed yourself off the wall and sat down. The boy in front of you moved, sitting next to you and stretching his average legs out in front of him.

 

“Well,” You began, “Guess I don’t really need you to introduce yourself. But let me just double check that I remember everything correctly.” When he showed you a sweet smile, you continued, “Kinoshita Hisashi, class 2-2 of Karasuno High School. A self-conscious, Aquarius, that is obsessed with watching movies the old-fashioned way—with a VHS.”

 

The boy sitting beside you laughed, and threw his head back against the wall, “Sounds exactly like me!”

 

You smiled at the ease in which you found talking to this boy. “What position do you play Kinoshita-chan?” You asked.

 

“Nope, you know what I told you when I dropped you off at home.” He said, his laughter halted as he looked into your (E/C) eyes. Daring you to pretend not to know.

 

Gulping down as you recognized your trapped situation, you pretended to be afraid of his stare. You looked away from him and bit your lower lip, showing that you were willing to play the embarrassed kouhai to his intense senpai role. “O-of c-course Hisashi-senpai.”

 

When you looked back at his face, you both lost it. Laughing uncontrollably. It would look like you were the best of friends to anyone watching. You settled your hysterics, clutching your side with one hand, and dragging the other through your (H/L) hair. The ends of you (H/C) brushed your skin* causing a chill to run down your spine, and you relented that you needed to start taking this a bit more seriously.

(* indicates it touches your skin at its ending point. If it brushes your ears, or neck, or shoulder, or elbows, idk. So, this is all you as the reader.)

 

Turning to face your companion, you sat cross-legged. Your notebook sitting across one forearm while your writing hand was prepped to go. “Okay, Hisashi-chan, time to get down to business.” You tried holding a firm expression but a smirk played dangerously on your lips.

 

He nodded in agreement, biting back his own smile.

 

You finally got out of him what position he was, but similar to what you slightly picked up with Narita, you felt that he was happy he wasn’t a starter for the team.

 

After talking about his experiences this past year for a bit, Hisashi explained to you that he would rather be cheering his team on from the sidelines, and you didn’t fail to notice that his insecurities loomed over him like a dark cloud.

 

On the one hand, you wanted to press the issue. Get a ‘big-scoop’ for your article. On the other, you wanted to talk your friend up, make sure he wasn’t as down on himself.

 

_Wait,_ you stopped writing as you thought to yourself, _are you really allowed to consider him your friend just because he helped you one time?_

You put your notebook to your side, not worrying to close it because you wanted this break to be fast. “Hisashi-chan,” You spoke, even though he was already looking at you.

 

He had watched you stop writing and when you moved to put your notebook down, he stopped talking and watched, knowing you would be asking him something that had nothing to do with the article you were writing about the team.

 

“What’s up, (F/N)-chan?” He replied when you didn’t immediately start talking again.

 

You tried to laugh, but it sounded like you sighed back, “We…we are…I mean.” _Gracious, why was it so hard to ask this, you called each other ‘-chan’ after all. Doesn’t that mean he is okay with recognizing a closer relationship with you than just being school-mates??_ “I mean, I’m allowed to think of you as a friend, right?”

 

The light-brunette’s large eyes blew wider. Shocked, he returned your question by shocking you back, “I’d hoped you already had.”

 

Letting a wide smile overtake your features after the initial shock wore off, you explained, “I did, but then I was thinking it might be rude if you weren’t okay with it.”

 

He returned your expression with a slight smile of his own, “Well,” he nudged your shoulder with his hand, “Now that you realize we are friends. Maybe, we can do what friends do and exchange numbers.” He smirked as he sat straighter, “That will also allow me to help you quicker when you get lost again next time.”

 

You shoved his foot further away from you with your own. “I won’t get lost again, stupid. I listen to instructions pretty well and yours were super helpful.”

 

Though you said that, you knew it was possible for you to get lost again. After all, you had only been in Miyagi for about a week. You happily wrote your number on the corner of the page, but before you could rip it out, Hisashi placed his hand over your notebook.

 

When you looked up, he shook his head at you, “I don’t have pockets right now, let me write mine down.”

 

You nodded and turned the paper towards him, handing your pencil over along with the motion.

 

He gave you back your reporting gear, and moved to stand up. “Don’t just use that to get more answers for your article either.” He warned, somehow knowing you had wanted the number for that as well.

 

Meekly, you nodded. Attempting to hide the blush running up almost your entire body.

 

Before Hisashi could walk away, you pulled on his knee pads that was still around his ankle. “Could you send someone named Kageyama over here? I wanted to interview him next because his name keeps popping up in other’s one-on-ones.” You explained.

 

“Yes.” Your friend answered, smiling as he turned away again. Pulling up his knee pads to get back into practice with his teammates.


	8. Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I really intended to put it up this morning.
> 
> Enjoy your crows. (hahah, get it?)

Kinoshita rushed over to the young setter before Kageyama could switch back in with Sugawara.

 

“Kageyama-kun,” He called loud enough to be heard, “(F/N)-chan said you’re up.” He points his thumb over his shoulder behind him.

 

Kageyama was happy that it was finally his turn, but disappointed that he was being called over right when it was also his turn to set again.

 

* * *

 

 All this talking had your mouth feeling dry, so you momentarily ran to where you’d sat when you first entered the gym. Reaching into your bag, you pulled out a bottle of (favorite drink). It was still (favorite temperature) and you smiled at the bottle in your hand, putting the lid back on.

 

Since your back was turned towards the court, you missed seeing Hisashi approach the person you asked for. While you were in the process of resealing your drink, you heard someone clear their throat.

 

A bit too close to your ear.

 

“Eep!” You squeaked, throwing your hands up and turning around in the same instant. Your drink fell from your hands.

 

Thankfully it didn’t spill. _Closed you up just in time, huh?_ You applauded yourself, calming back down.

 

“Sorry.” The voice said curtly.

 

You smiled at the blue-eyed boy in front of you. “No worries! It didn’t make a mess, see?” You bent to pick it back up, but decided this corner was as good as any and decided to sit down instead.

 

Smiling up at the boy, you felt partially blinded from the overhead lights. “Sit, please sit. It’s more comfortable for both of us.” You laughed out.

 

Kageyama was stunned at the brilliance of your eyes when you smiled. He had missed the sparkle before, but he told himself he’d never miss it again. He noticed you squinting and thought, _the lights may be blinding you, but your smile is blinding me._

 

But, he sat down in front of you. Nervously.

 

He kept glancing behind him at the players practicing.

 

Your smile faltered and you let a slight frown take over your expression, “I’m so sorry for continually pulling you all from practice like this.” The boy turned back to you, and you didn’t miss the scowl on his face. Wincing, you continued, “I hope the article makes up for it.”

 

Bowing you head, you hoped you had sounded as sincere as you meant to.

 

Shaking his fringe from hanging in his eyes, the boy in front of you tsk’d in response. “You wanted to interview me next?” He asked.

 

You were grateful for him getting you back on track so quickly, but said nothing. “Right!” Smiling again, and ready to take notes, “So, your name is Kageyama?”

 

Nodding, he expanded, “Kageyama Tobio, class 1-3. Setter, and I’ve played for a team since middle school.”

 

You quickly wrote what the boy told you, noticing that his expression didn’t fully loose the scowl he had faced you with. “What made you choose Karasuno? Was it the team?”

 

“No,” He said honestly, “I tried to go to Shiratorizawa, but I didn’t get a volleyball recommendation and wasn’t academically able to make it in.”

 

You nodded, “Are you happy where you are now?”

 

Kageyama looked at you, as if studying how he believed you would act to his answer. You slightly tensed under his gaze, but didn’t turn away. “I am glad we made it to National’s. And, I want to keep playing on the court.”

 

Unsure as to whether you fully comprehended his meaning, you just nodded again. Took a few notes about his phrasing so you could think about it in more depth later, if needed.

 

You kept going back and forth with Kageyama. You’d ask a question, and he would give you an answer. Whether it was a direct answer…well that was up for debate. But, he answered. You just wished he’d do some sort of self-led-discussion. You had run out of questions faster than with any of the others, and were fearful that when asked if he wants to share anything else he’d just respond in the negative.

 

But, you didn’t have a choice anymore. “Well, I appreciate you answering all my questions Kageyama-kun. It seems like you really like your club and respect your teammates.” You smiled again, hoping a friendly attitude would help your situation. “Was there anything you wanted to specifically say? Or, any questions you had for me?”

 

Unfortunately, it seemed like his near-permanent scowl deepened. “Why’d you pick Hinata to go first?”

 

You had forgotten. It had been mentioned twice to you that this would bother him, but you had let it slip your mind. “I’m sorry,” You began, “I didn’t know there was a rivalry within the club of who went first for things.”

 

When the boy in front of you made no indication to say anything else, you added, “And, since it looked like Hinata-kun and Noya-san were bothering your guys’ practice by continuously looking over at me while I watched, I figured I should get them out of the way. So that your practice could run as smoothly as possible.” You felt your shoulders relax at his surprised expression.

 

_Who knew you had been observing us that closely_ , Kageyama thought to himself. “I see. Well then, thank you for thinking of the team.” He nodded, seeming to bow his head more than nod in acceptance of your answer.

 

“Anything else?”

 

Kageyama seemed to think over your question, “I’m…I’m not good at one-on-one interactions,” he stated bluntly.

 

You giggled at his comment, rushing the back of your writing hand to cover the bottom half of your face before it turned louder.

 

The boy in front of you didn’t miss that he had brought a light to your eyes and slightly smirked at your reaction.

 

Shocked at the expression he finally showed, your hand turned itself to cover your gaping mouth. “B-but..?” You asked, pulling your eyes away nervously.

 

He fully smirked at how you had caught on to there being an unspoken ‘but’ in his comment. “But. If it’s okay with you. I’d like to give you my number so we can maybe get to know each other better.”

 

Your head snapped back in his direction, a bright red flush running across your cheeks. You nodded as you handed him your notebook and pencil.

 

His eyes widened at how many notes covered the page, surprised you had wrote so much. Noticing that not everything that was written had been said out-loud. Kageyama quickly wrote his number above where you had written his name, and handed your stuff back to you.

 

“I-I’ll message you later. So, you have my number too.” You whispered, half hiding your face behind your notebook. “I might have more questions later as well. I-is that-t okay?”

 

He nodded his head, stood quickly, and left.

 

You stood as well, but stayed in your corner. Calming yourself down, and reducing your blush to nothing before looking for your next interview subject.

 

_Damn, his eyes were just too bright_. You thought before sending yourself into a coughing fit over how embarrassed the thought made you feel.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama was glad to be back out on the court. He had quickly switched places with Suga and was back in his own rhythm.

 

He hadn’t understood why you kept covering the lower half off your face the last minute or so of your talk with him, but he was fine with it. It had allowed him to focus on your eyes. He thought your (E/C) orbs were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

 

He was so distracted he almost messed up Hinata’s quick. The ginger-boy didn’t miss this and started a yelling match with the taller boy.


	9. Sugawara Koushi

**Chapter 9: Sugawara Koushi**

 

You had watched Kageyama switch out with another player. Since he did that you assumed the two must play the same position.

 

Since you were keeping your eyes on the silver haired boy as he watched his team, you missed what started the screaming contest between Hinata and Kageyama that shocked away your train of thought.

 

When short-dark-hair got between them you snapped your fingers. _I was right! He is the captain!_ You thought.

 

Silver-hair must have heard your snap because he quickly looked in your direction. You accidentally locked eyes and he gave you a reassuring smile. You immediately felt refreshed and smiled in return.

 

You waved towards yourself. Docking you head to the side and keeping eye contact, silently asking him to come over.

 

He held up a finger to indicate he would in a second.

 

Since he turned away you did as well, missing the death glare he gave his juniors for startling you with their arguing. _She had been looking at me so intently too_ , he thought to himself.

 

When you looked up again, the silver haired boy was standing a few feet away, his smile brighter now that it was so much closer. You silently noted the beauty mark under his eye.

 

“Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga.” He initiated. “Nice to meet you.” He slightly bowed, causing you to giggle.

 

You stuck out your hand, “Glad to meet you also, Suga-san.”

 

He nodded. “Should we sit? Or would you like to walk outside and stretch a little?”

 

_Could you be any nicer?_ You thought before answering, “Is it okay for you to leave the gym?”

 

He laughed at your question, “I’m kinda the co-captain. I think it’ll be okay if I step out for a couple minutes for an interview.”

 

You smiled shyly, knowing that practice wasn’t going as well as the team would probably hope with your constant interruptions. Taking a deep breath, and kicking your bag as close to the wall as possible you decided. “Let’s go outside then. If you’re s-sure tha-at is.”

 

His gold-brown eyes were cut in half as his smile grew in intensity, “Allow me.” Holding his arm out, as if he was an escort.

 

Hiding a blush behind one hand, you wrapped the other around his awaiting arm and allowed him to lead you outside the gym.

 

* * *

 

The other boys in the gym watched as one of the third years walked you outside.

 

Once the doors were shut and they no longer heard footsteps all hell broke loose.

 

“GAHHH! Suga-san!!” Tanaka yelled, dropping to his knees and looking towards the roof of the building.

 

Nishinoya made a similar pose yelling, “WHYYYY?!”

 

Tsukishima tsk’d and turned away, with Yamaguchi silently glaring at the door before following his friend.

 

Daichi and Asahi whispered to one another about how’d they get back at their friend with their turns.

 

Kageyama’s scowl deepened and his blue-eyes darkened as a shadow fell over his features, angry at himself for letting the other setter one-up him.

 

Hinata jumped up and screamed, “Way to go Suga-san!” Pumping his fist into the air, which caused his partner to send a glare his way.

 

Narita, Kinoshita, and Hinnoshita just watched everyone around them. Letting the disbelief they felt towards their co-captain stay inside their own heads.

 

* * *

 

Suga led you around the gym.

 

“So, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself Suga-san?” You began.

 

The boy sensed you were a bit put off by the fact that you still had your arm wrapped around his. He slowly let it go, and pulled his hands behind his back. “Well, I’m in class 3-4. I’m a setter. And, I really enjoy working with everyone on the team to help improve their overall performances.”

 

The two of you kept your pace as you tried writing. But you quickly gave up after you looked over your notes and saw how messy they were, “My apologies, Suga-san. But I can’t write and walk. I need to find a place to sit after all.”

 

The silver-haired boy looked at your face, and smiled sweetly at you. “Don’t worry. There is a bench around the corner.”

 

As you turned around the building you saw he was correct. There was a bench, directly under a light. Despite it just nearing dusk, you were thankful. “Did you plan this?”

 

He laughed in response, “I kind of figured you wouldn’t be able to keep notes while walking. It’s an arduous task after all.”

 

_Too nice,_ you thought.

 

“Should I repeat anything?” He asked while taking a seat.

 

You shook your head as you sat next to him, quickly erasing and re-writing your notes. You caught him looking around the school grounds, his eyes shining with adoration. “Well, um” clearing your throat, you started asking him comparable questions to what you’d asked his teammates.

 

A few minutes passed and you learned why he started volleyball, and why he chose Karasuno. _His reasons were similar to Hinata’s_. Also, what he loved about the sport. He told you about one of his favorite moments the past year. Detailing (your favorite Suga play), as his eyes danced with recalling the feelings from that moment.

 

Finally, you had your page almost completely filled with all sorts of notes. Chuckling to yourself before turning to face the boy next to you. “Well, I’m all out of questions Suga-san! Is there anything in particular you wished to comment? Or, would you want more time to think about it?”

 

“Is that an offer that you’re willing to see me again, (F/N)-sama?” He laughed back, also turning to face you directly.

 

You liked that he hadn’t pressured you to face him during your talk. Because, looking at his smiling features, the lights and shadows dancing in his eyes, and your sight automatically being drawn to his beauty mark, you realized you would have never gotten through the interview.

 

“I-I…I was just…Um.” Now that you were looking directly at him, it was near impossible to form words. You recalled how easily he escorted you out of the gym and flushed in embarrassment.

 

He kept his smile, but turned away. Looking back at the sky above, “I would like to see you again, at least.”

 

Your slight flush turned into a deep blush. _I’m sure I resemble a (favorite red fruit) right now. He is just so..!_ “Mm!” You nodded. Focusing on flipping a few pages back in your notebook, you missed the silver-haired boy turning and smiling at your bent over figure.

 

_Her reactions really are something else_ , he thought recalling what he heard a couple of the second years going on about earlier after their own interviews.

 

Ripping your number from the page you had written for Hisashi. You handed it to Suga. “Here. This way if you don’t actually have anything else to say to me you don’t have to.” You hoped it sounded less self-conscious then it did in your head. _He is a third year, better for me to not get his number and message him. He seems the type to feel obligated to respond even if he doesn’t really want to_. Your thoughts hardly settled on the ‘here-and-now’ but you actually appreciated that aspect of yourself in this moment. You’d hate to be a burden to someone who was so nice. Even if people like that constantly told you that you were never a burden to them.

 

Taking the paper from your hands, Suga let his fingers linger. “Just so you know,” he drawled, “I’ll definitely be messaging you later.” His wink practically had you swoon. _He is just so pretty_.

 

As you made your way back to the gymnasium, the two of you talked about your classes. He told you about his experiences with your teachers, and you were grateful for the heads up about your science teacher being a little on the crazy side.

 

Once at the doors, you reached to open one just to have Suga’s hand stop and pull it towards himself. He locked his eyes with yours before letting go and opening the doors in front of you.

 

He stepped to the side and slightly bowed, “Ladies first.”

 

Laughing at his demeanor, and covering your entire face with your notebook you stepped back into the gym and rushed to your corner. Trying to quickly drink something before you could make any random noises.

 

* * *

 

Suga watched you skip-run away and laughed. He was glad he pulled those reactions out of you, and even happier that his teammates were only privy to a couple of them.

 

Daichi and Asahi were the first to ambush him about his behavior. He simply laughed and waved his two closest friends off.

 

“Good luck, guys.” He smiled in your direction. Even with your back to him he could tell you were still flushed. “I think I’ve made the biggest impression so far.”

 

The rest of the team groaned before everyone got back into practice mode.


	10. Hinnoshita Chikara

“Dude, just go up to her and ask if you can be next!” Tanaka exclaimed, lightly shoving Hinnoshita in your direction.

 

Nishinoya nodded, jumping high and flinging his arms out, “Yea, yea! You’re the only second year left to go!”

 

After watching your back for a second, the boy turned away from you and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t do that. I’d be bothering her like that.” He shook his head and looked up at his semi-obnoxious friends. “I’ll just wait for her to call me over like she’s practically been doing this whole time.”

 

His words seemed friendly enough, but Tanaka didn’t miss the sneer or the shadows that fell over his eyes when Hinnoshita looked at him while speaking. The near-bald starter tensed up quickly.

 

Nishinoya was nervous for what was going on between his friends, but didn’t want to be brought into it because he feared Hinnoshita’s repercussions more.

 

The three boys were so wrapped up in their own thing they missed the other two second years give each other smug looks.

 

“(F/N)-chan!” Kinoshita yelled across the gym, causing you to almost spurt out the mouth full of (favorite drink) you had been about to swallow.

 

Coughing around the quickly finished swig, you called back, “Yes?”

 

“Do this guy next!” Both Kinoshita and Narita screamed, each pointing a finger at Hinnoshita.

 

You smiled, and nodded. “Come over when you’re ready!” You called before turning to make sure there were no liquid drops on the floor around your feet.

 

Hinnoshita slapped the back of the heads of his teammates.

 

Both gripped their individual points of impact grunting over ‘how could you’s’ and ‘we were just helping’.

 

The mahogany brown eyes that glared back at them made them flinch evermore before running away to hide behind their captain.

 

Unfortunately for Hinnoshita, Daichi and Sugawara thought the entire things was hilarious. The captain and co-captain wouldn’t be punishing the two second years any time soon, even if they were normally the more well-behaved team members.

 

* * *

 

After ensuring that there were no droplets around you, and getting into a comfortable sitting position to take notes, you watched the next interview subject head towards you.

 

You mentally noted how his deep brown hair matched his eyes, and how the ends of his eyes dipped towards the ground. Smiling, you thought, _he must get asked if he’s tired a lot_.

 

Once he reached your area, you patted the ground in front of you. “Sit, sit.” Laughing at yourself, and watching his motions while he followed your orders with a smile on your face. “Hello! Thank you so much for going next! I had no idea who I was going to pick, so it was a tremendous help to find out someone wanted to!”

 

Your excited nature made the boy in front of you flush, and you worried you went too far in your appraisal.

 

“Chikara,” He stated.

 

Cocking your head to its side, you let your confusion rise. _Wasn’t he just freaking out a bit about my outburst? And, what’s he saying? Power? What does that have to do with this? Is it a form of slang that Miyagi residents use?_ Your inner turmoil had you panicked, _Am I this far behind my new classmates? Will I fall further behind them socially??_

 

“Hinnoshita Chikara,” He said when you didn’t comment back to him. “I’m in class 2-4. My friends were trying to embarrass me by calling out to you like that.” He smiled shyly as his seemingly tired eyes turned to the ground at your side, “I’m glad you didn’t take offense to them screaming at you.”

 

_It’s his name?!_ You thought, eyes bulging before you comprehended what else the boy told you. Quickly writing down his name and class, you relaxed your features. “Nice to meet you Chikara-san.” You figured he wanted you to call him by his first name since it was how he initially introduced himself, and you wanted to respect his wishes like everyone had been doing so far with yours.

 

He snapped his eyes back in contact with yours, the widest grin on his face _Well at least I wasn’t wrong_ , you thought to yourself before turning your own eyes away in embarrassment.

 

“So, what do I do now?” He asked.

 

You slapped your forehead, physically letting your body remind your mind that you were supposed to be focusing on club activities. “Well, why don’t we start with you telling me how you got to be the player you are today?” Smiling, and you readied to take your notes quickly.

 

Hinnoshita looked at his hands, clearly avoiding your gaze. He chuckled lightly to himself, “That would be my luck.” You were confused, and let your smile falter. But, you did not want to say anything rash and cause a problem, so you let the boy lead the conversation further. “I’m not sure if anyone else mentioned it, but I wasn’t always a member of the team. Let’s just say I took a break for a while.”

 

Nodding at him, you recalled the story Narita told you. _So, he wasn’t the only one, huh?_ You wanted to write notes about it, that way you could potentially write about the event that caused his leave of absence. But, you found you also didn’t want to unnecessarily cause issues for the team that had been so willing to work with you. _What should I do?_

 

The boy didn’t stop telling you his story. Oblivious to the battle going on in your head. “When I came back, I felt I was more determined than ever. But, the previous Coach Ukai had already left. And, even though we had a dedicated captain, I didn’t feel like I deserved to be allowed back in. I had been ungrateful to all the effort the coach had put in to making me a better player.” He sighed, and you figured he was watching his memories like they were on a film reel.

 

You put your hand on his knee, calling his attention away from his own thoughts and onto you. “I’m sorry you feel so bad about your actions, but I don’t think you should regret them anymore.”

 

When he just gave you an un-readable expression you continued, “I mean, you said you came back more determined, right? So, you knew what you needed to do, and now you spend more time training that part of yourself. Or, at least that’s what I’d assume you are doing. I don’t know. I just met you.” You laughed at your own rambling, “Apologies if I’m sticking myself into your business, but I don’t like when people look back at their mistakes like they are the end-all-be-all of their lives. It’s important to learn from mistakes, they are gunna happen. Even choices that you regret later. It’s part of being human, don’t you agree?” You didn’t expect him to answer and were surprised when he started shaking his head. However, mid-shake he nodded profusely. Smiling, you went on. “We make mistakes, we make choices we regret later, but it’s a part of life. The important thing is to learn from them. Recognize what happened and use it to your advantage at another time. Use the memory of how you felt to push yourself in a direction that won’t let you feel that way again.”

 

Sighing, you waved a hand over your face. “Okay, moving on!” You smiled at the boy sitting across from you, before jumping into a couple more questions. They followed along the lines of what you had asked the other boys, but you realized while talking you only really wanted to know the answer to your last one.

 

“So, since the game was like that, things fell into place.” You smiled as he finished answering your second to last question.

 

Chikara was nice enough to let you move topics so easily, that you wondered if he was waiting to thoroughly consider your words until he got home.

 

“Just one more question from me, if you’re still good.” At his nod of approval, you asked, “How do you see next year going?”

 

The seemingly calm boy quickly became beat-red. Stuttering out, “W-well, um-m, m-my friends-s…I m-mean…t-the other s-second years think th-they will m-make me…make me be…c-cap-capt-.” He snapped his mouth shut before bypassing the word he refused to consider himself. “Bu-t I don’t t-think I deserve it. Tanaka and Noya have more experience in official matches, and such.”

 

You smiled at the boy, you hadn’t missed that he was telling you the other four second years were trying to make him take the captain position. “If your team thinks you’re the right man for the job…doesn’t that mean you are?” You drawled, standing as you brought the interview to an end.

 

It was hard to ignore, but the boy didn’t immediately make any movements. After ten solid seconds, you turned back to him.

 

He looked like a ghost.

 

“Oh no!” You practically screamed, rushing to bend over and fan him. _I really hope he isn’t oxygen deprived from cooling down to quickly after his workout._ You had learned in your research that players tended to keep their body temperatures at a certain level, to stay conscious, after and before workouts. Which is why you hadn’t argued with Takeda-sensei’s time limit for your interviews. _The limit also ensured I could make up an excuse for exchanging numbers with the players, but that wasn’t important right now!_

 

You kept fanning the boy with your notebook, hoping one of the boys just staring at you would eventually come assist.

 

* * *

 

Daichi and the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team turned in your direction when they saw you drop to start fanning Hinnoshita’s face.

 

While many felt a pang of concern for their teammate, it was hard for everyone to ignore the larger feeling of envy at how you fussed over him.

 

The captain was the first to move towards you, indicating that he’d figure things out.

 

* * *

 

“Is everything okay?” Mr. Short-dark-hair asked, while dropping to his knees on the other side of his teammate from you.

 

Shaking you head you answered, “I have no idea. I just turned around and he was like this.” You took a deep breath, and slowed your frantic waving as the captain snapped his fingers in front of Chikara’s face. “Is it because he cooled down to quickly between his practice sets?” You asked, tears forming at the corner of your (E/C) eyes. The guilt felt like it was eating you alive.

 

The boy in question seemed to pull himself together as he heard the break in your voice. He shook his head a few times, and the color rushed back into his expression. He blinked at you, smiling. His tired looking eyes bore into your tear-filled ones.

 

“Why are you crying, (F/N)-san?” He whispered.

 

You lightly punched his shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that! I thought I hurt you!”

 

He shook his head. Both Chikara and the captain broke into a light laughing fit as you wiped away a stray tear angrily. You started taking a few steps away to give the pair of boys some space, scratching your pencil against the open notebook in your hands.

 

“Hey, (F/N)-san?” The dark-brunette called, stopping you in your tracks. “Could I change my answer to some of the questions from before?”

 

You turned to smile at the boy below you.

 

And held out a piece of scrap paper with your name and number written on it. “Message me your new answers.” You replied, leaving the captain to his team member and walking outside to catch a breath of fresh air to calm your nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the only chapter I'm posting today.
> 
> Hopefully it's not off putting, but the chapters seem to be getting longer was I come towards the end of the list of team members. Only 3 left after this. And then...I kinda need help deciding who reader-chan will get 3 more chapters with. I love almost every single one of these boys with all my heart so I'm letting others give me their input. 
> 
> So please! Input. Thank you.


	11. Sawamura Daichi

You were once again sitting on the bench under the light where you had interviewed Sugawara.

 

The view was different, with the sun painting the sky in a beautiful mix of oranges, reds, and yellows.

 

You took a couple pictures with your phone because it was so breath-taking. 

 

* * *

 

Daichi helped his teammate stand. “So, what was that about?” He asked the second year, not letting go of Hinnoshita’s hand and putting more pressure into his shoulder despite the smile on his face.

 

Hinnoshita flinched at the extra pressure, but answered his captain honestly, “She said something at the end that made me quickly regret some things.” When the talking boy felt his captain’s hold lessen, he continued, “I didn’t break any of the third year’s suggestions. She just gave me her number. You literally just saw it happen that same way I did.”

 

Daichi let go of his kouhai completely, laughing nervously as he realized the boy in front of him was correct. “Okay, well,” he started, “I’m going to go check on her. I think when you turned ghost she felt responsible for something.”

 

“What?!” Hinnoshita reacted. “Why would she-”

 

“Something about cooling down too quickly in the middle of practice or something.” The taller male answered before the shorter’s question was finished. “She probably read something about athletes and warm-up/cool-down processes and freaked out when she saw you with nearly no color in your face.”

 

Frozen again, Hinnoshita’s embarrassment was clear to every player. Even though they all watched you walk out, they had already turned back to the pair of boys.

 

Everyone laughed at the embarrassed boy’s expense.

 

“Alright, Suga and Hinnoshita are in charge while I’m gone.” Daichi called before heading towards the gym doors to see where you had gone off to.

 

“Osu!” Everyone except Hinnoshita himself yelled back. 

 

* * *

 

While taking what felt like your hundredth picture of the skyline illuminating your school, you distinctly heard your name being yelled.

 

“Over here!” You yelled back. _If it was a serial killer, then at least they were nice enough to let you know this fantastic view fantastic view would be your last_.

 

You laughed at your own thoughts, blurring the picture you tried taking of the gymnasium.

 

Having been doubled over, chuckling at yourself with your eyes nearly closed, you missed seeing Mr. Short-black-haired captain quick stepping around the gym.

 

“Are you okay?” He called upon seeing your stance.

 

Straightening your posture, you waved his concern away. “Yea,” You smiled, “I was just laughing at myself about something stupid.”

 

The boy gave you a strange look but shook it away fairly quickly.

 

“Is Chikara-san okay?” You asked. You couldn’t understand why the captain would come out on his own after you had just left him with one of his team members who had obviously had something wrong with them.

 

Nodding, the boy-man answered, “Yea, he is fine. Him and Suga are going to run practice for me for a bit.”

 

“Oh,” You expressed, a bit shocked. “Did you have to go somewhere?” You told yourself you were only disappointed that you couldn’t interview him, refusing to accept that train of thought trying to push itself to the forefront of your mind.

 

_But I don’t even know your name yet._

 

You mentally slapped yourself. Well, so much for being in control of your own thoughts.

 

He gave you a look that seemed to ask if you were daft or something. “I came to check on you?” Saying it more like a question then a statement, “And, then I figured we could do our interview now…Since, I mean, you haven’t really asked me yet…and, I’m sort of the captain. And, I think it’d help your article…and, I’m rambling now so I’m gunna stop.” The boy had had his right hand rubbing the back of his neck the entire time he talked, and it was distracting how defined you thought his muscles were.

 

It only processed in your mind what was said when his arm lowered itself to his side. “Right. Right!” You berated yourself for just repeating that word. “Right, well then. Let’s do this! I had thought about doing you first, but then I wanted to get the ones I was distracting out of the way because I didn’t want to be a bigger burden to you guys than I was already being.”

 

The boy didn’t miss your phrasing but he didn’t comment. Just thinking, _I hope you want to DO me first…and last…and every time in-between._

 

Your heart stopped as you realized what you said, but you hoped if you didn’t bring attention to it the boy wouldn’t realize it himself.

 

He just smiled at you sweetly. “You’re not bothering us, I promise. As captain. We appreciate you doing this and are all various stages of excited to see what comes out of you being here tonight.” He was carefully choosing his words, and you figured he was trying to speak for his team without putting words into their mouths.

 

_He’s doing a good job as captain_ , you thought. “I’ll take your word for it then.” You returned his smile shyly, “Right,” _there’s that word again_ , “Just, then, why don’t we start.”

 

You walked the couple steps to the bench and sat down. Picking up the notebook you had to make room for the boy to sit down, you flipped to a new page. “What’s your name?”

 

Following your direction, he sat next to you and pulled his one leg to rest its ankle above his other knee. “Sawamura Daichi, but please just call me Daichi.”

 

The position he sat in had you wondering if he was trying to stretch discreetly, but you didn’t comment on it. “Okay Daichi-san. What class are you in?” The mini you running around your mind kept hitting its own head, _are you just going to ask every single question individually like a dork instead of just asking him to introduce himself to you? I thought you DIDN’T want to be a bother to them!_

 

Daichi threw his head back in laughter, “I’m in class 3-4.” He kept his head back but you could see his smile grow in your peripheral. “Before you ask, I’m a wing-spiker but I feel I’m better known for my receives. I’m captain, but I like to think I don’t dictate my teammates. My favorite food is shoyu ramen. My closest friends are Suga and Asahi, and we spend a lot of time trying to keep many of the underclassmen on the team from causing even more issues with the vice principal.”

 

You silently thanked him for his introduction as you took notes. Grateful for not falling deeper into despair at your sudden inability to ask a question like a normal reporter.

 

Going back and forth, the two of you quickly went through all your planned questions. Even with him doing the captain thing where he doesn’t pick favorites between his teammates, and making sure he talks about the team if not more than at least as much as he talked about himself. While you liked him showing his proper-captain-essence, you sort of wished he’d be a bit more show-boaty about himself. This was his one-on-one interview after all.

 

Sneakily pulling your phone out of its pocket, you looked at the time. You’d been talking with Daichi for almost your entire time limit, but you still had some time left.

 

You stood up, held your notebook and pencil out and bowed in front of him. Sending your question to the ground, mostly so you didn’t even more embarrassed by looking into his chestnut eyes, you asked, “Could I get your number in case I have more questions about you.” Your silence was a bit too long to be considered to be a break for air, as you added, “for the article, I mean.”

 

His eyes were wide as he saw you bowing before him in a near perfect ninety-degree angle. Daichi didn’t verbally respond, but he took the book and pencil from your hands and jotted down his information. He smirked at his thought, and said, “But how am I supposed to let you know if I have anything else to say to you, but you didn’t end up having any more questions for me?”

 

When your head shot up, you saw a pout on his face. It made you want to apologize profusely, because you hadn’t even thought about asking him if he had anything else to share like you had done with so many of his teammates. The realization made you flinch because you were supposed to be a good enough reporter for this assignment. True, the main reason the editor chose you was because of your un-bias viewpoint. But, it was still a decent sized factor that you were the only first year who had gotten an article in for every print you had been at the school for. (Mind you it that was a total of five, and they were only the dailies, not the monthlies, but still!)

 

“I can message you when I get home, just so you have my number?” You offered sheepishly.

 

The boy just shook his head, not accepting your reply. “Why don’t you message me now.” His pout turned into a sweet smile, “That way it’ll be there when I’m done with practice and I know you won’t forget.”

 

You felt as if his smile had the power to take away the gravity beneath you. As suddenly you felt like you were floating towards the clouds. But you shook out your body to regain your center of gravity. “Okay!” Instantly pulling out your phone, typing the number into a new message to the number listed on the page he held out in front of you, and sending your name. “Done.” You put your phone back into its pocket and grabbed your supplies from the volleyball team captain. “Thank you!” You bowed hurriedly, turned and half-sprinted back towards the gym doors.

 

Wanting to get as much space between you so you could hopefully calm yourself down and catch a proper breath.

 

You slowed as you approached the gym doors, and slowly went back to your corner. Avoiding the gaze of every volleyball member that dared to look at you. You knew your face was (favorite red fruit)-red, but if you didn’t make contact with them, maybe they would ignore it.

 

As far as you knew, that was exactly what happened.

 

* * *

 

Daichi watched you run away, “No, thank you.” He smiled and looked back up at the sky. Thankful for the chance to not only meet you, but to have had such a positive interaction with you.

 

He glanced towards the club room.

 

“I bet I’m the only one who actually has a message from her.” He said while standing.

 

While walking back towards the gym himself he thought, _which would mean, technically, I’m the only one who actually exchanged numbers with her._

 

Shaking his head, he laughed at himself. Mentally high-fiving himself for a job well done. 

 

* * *

 

The Karasuno volleyball team watched you re-enter the gym. Your face so flushed, it was impossible to miss. (your facial features) were clearly emphasized.*

 

(* —like if you have freckles or a beauty mark. If not say the expression your mouth takes when you’re embarrassed, or your eyes with the white being more distinct. Something like that.)

 

Asahi just thought about how Daichi really had one-upped Suga. Whereas Suga made a note to both high five his best friend and hit him over the head.

 

The rambunctious second years wanted to scream out like they did when Suga had taken you outside, but they didn’t want to make a scene in front of you. They nodded to each other that they would practice harder with the captain in retaliation.

 

Kinoshita and Narita wondered what Daichi would have had to say to you to make you not only look like that, but to also return without him.

 

Hinnoshita argued with himself as to whether: one, he’d be expected to give a reporter a similar reaction as captain if something like this happened next year and he was indeed captain, and two, how stupid he is for thinking that because he wasn’t Daichi—he couldn’t be that cool.

 

Hinata was so angry at his captain. Thinking that your face was red because the third year had angered you, not because you were embarrassed.

 

A certain freckled boy just watched you. He wished he could have seen what happened, but also wished that he could keep all your reactions to himself. He thought you were really cute at how you tried to hide yourself despite sticking to your corner of the gym.

 

Kageyama instinctively took a step towards you, before shaking out the action and forcing himself to focus back on his practice. He just kept fast setting against the wall next to the doors, picking up speed each time his mind drifted towards you…so every second.

 

“Tsk!” sounded Tsukishima. However, this time he didn’t turn his eyes away from your form. He was determined to be your next interview subject. Thinking, _I’ll make a more impressionable impact on her night, and make sure I’m the only one to see her reactions as well then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more boys!! Then some ending.
> 
> Please input who'd you like reader-chan to end up with. I appreciate it. Hope you are enjoying the story!


	12. Tsukishima Kei

You felt your (dominant side) shoulder starting to tense as you took the last swig of (favorite drink). Then closed the bottle and stuck it into your bag until you could pass a garbage bin.

 

Feeling an intense…something…reach the back of your neck, you figured you needed to roll out your shoulder. Which you proceeded to do.

 

Whatever the feeling was didn’t go away and you worried you’d have to record the rest of the interviews on your phone. You didn’t mind recorded interviews, but they were more challenging to use as reference points for when you sit down to actually write, and you wanted to avoid that interview option for as many subjects as your body would allow you. So, you continued stretching your arm out. Completely oblivious to the fact that the near burning sensation was caused by Tsukishima’s hard stare.

 

You thought you heard your shoulder pop, and immediately stopped stretching. _If that’s not good enough, then I guess it’s oh well for the written notes,_ you thought to yourself as you clenched your hands, _just in case._

 

When you turned back to face the team, having had plenty of time to calm down from your embarrassment, Daichi had just walked in and was asking Suga what the team worked on in his absence. You smiled at his ability to jump straight into the captain role so quickly, even though his back was to you.

 

Shaking your head, you looked at the players.

 

Your (E/C) eyes were thoroughly and wholly pulled to a pair of near golden ones. The fire dancing in them made you feel as if you were being dragged in. Luckily, when the pull had forced you to take a step forward the gaze was broken and you were able to breathe again.

 

_What was that?_ You thought placing you hand over your chest, taking a few breaths to ensure you were getting enough oxygen to your brain.

 

Turning your attention to the face that held the eyes, you caught the signs of a smirk. The blonde boy was undoubtedly smirking at your reaction to what just happened.

 

While you wanted to pout, you also felt as though his smirk was a challenge. _I can’t be the one to back down right now!_ With that thought, you sent your widest smile to the boy before winking at him.

 

His eyes blew wide and his smirk was replaced with a very-welcome ‘o’ shape. You laughed and started looking amongst the players again.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima would not allow you to pick someone else.

 

He had been the first to catch your attention after the captain walked back in, it was only fair for him to go next.

 

He was so focused on being next that he somehow didn’t realize that he was one of only two left.

 

Asahi looked at you while his captain spoke, wondering if he’d be next or have to wait for last. He didn’t really want to go last, because then Suga and Daichi would expect something grand from him.

 

However, he also didn’t want Tsukishima to go last, because he knew the boy had spent the entire practice planning out a big gesture to impress you somehow.

 

The rest of the team already had ideas of where they thought they stood with you, and were content with focusing on the rest of practice. Mainly, because they all thought the same thing:

 

_Once I get to my phone…I’ll be able to talk to her again._

 

* * *

 

You couldn’t tell who was left just looking at the players.

 

It also didn’t help that in the span of thirty seconds the entire group had re-positioned themselves four times. You kept losing track of your secret roll-call.

 

When you saw the tall, glasses wearing-blonde you had messed with a minute ago, you decided that it was fine to interview him next. You didn’t know his name, so that meant you hadn’t interviewed him yet. At least, that’s what you told yourself.

 

Catching his attention, you tried waving him over.

 

The boy just nodded to you, and took a few steps.

 

Once he stood near enough to talk, he asked, “Could we go on the upper level? I would like to watch the practice as we talk.” He seemed to scowl, and you wondered if you had angered him with your teasing. “If that’s alright that is.” He added.

 

You quickly gave consent, and moved to head towards the steps.

 

Blondie just followed you.

 

* * *

 

Reaching the top of the platform, Tsukishima took the lead and stood facing the court below. Leaning against the rail so he could easily watch his team practice below.

 

He smirked down at Hinata and Kageyama as the two couldn’t hide the obvious anger they felt towards his actions.

 

He thought he’d done well. Daichi wouldn’t be able to yell at him because he didn’t leave the gym. Suga wouldn’t complain because this was actually a safer place for you to be with all the balls that would be flying around during the serving rounds. The second years could keep their jealousy to themselves, because it wasn’t his fault they were too dumb to think of this. Yamaguchi had done well enough, but he wasn’t going to back of just because his shy friend couldn’t do more. And, god, he just loved seeing those looks on the idiot duo’s faces.

 

It caused his smirk to grow.

 

Tsukishima looked over to where you still stood at the top of the landing, and motioned you to come join him.

 

When you did, his smirk turned into a smile.

* * *

 

“Oh, so you can smile too,” You said, releasing a laugh, “And here I thought you could only smirk or look surprised.”

 

The boy’s scowl returned, and for the second time you wondered if you were wrong in thinking you could be more joke and sarcastic with this boy then you had been with the others. But that thought vanished when the slight tilt of his lips accompanied his own comment, “And here I thought You could only be overly happy or freaking out. But I see you can have a somewhat thoughtful expression as well.”

 

You returned his previous scowl momentarily before bursting out laughing. Thinking, _well I do prefer to be happy…but don’t most people?_

 

“Hahah, okay. Well then, Blondie, why don’t we start this interview.” You flipped your notebook open and looked to the boy expectantly.

 

He hummed in response, “Blondie is a new one. But, I’m not sure it’s any better.”

 

When the boy didn’t say more you sighed, “Well what should I call you? If you don’t tell me anything I’m putting your name as Kinirome Megane-san.”

 

You would have missed it if you weren’t watching him. But the sudden jerk of his body told you he had laughed at your statement. You mentally high-fived yourself. _Who knew calling you Mr. gold-eyed glasses would make you laugh_.

 

“It’s Tsukishima Kei.” He said turning his body away from you.

 

“Oh!” You snapped your head down, writing the name quickly. “You’re Yamaguchi-san’s friend Tsukki!”

 

Because he was turned away, you didn’t see the evident blush that crossed his features at you using the name his friend dubbed him with. “Y-yes. But only Tadashi calls me that.”

 

Your features become sad. You had hoped it was a nickname anyone could use because you thought it sounded really cool.

 

“However,” He looked towards you, “If you agree to exchange numbers with me after this, I won’t complain to you picking up the nickname as well.” The smile and wink he sent you made you shiver.

 

_Is he flirting or teasing?_ You asked yourself.

 

Sending a smile back, “Okay Tsukki. You’ve got yourself a deal.” You frantically nodded a couple times to the boy, in a way to sign the invisible contract. In another way, to be able to make up an excuse in case he decided to mention your blush.

 

“So, then what now? Do I just talk or do you have specific questions, or..?” He asked, once again facing the team below him.

 

You flipped your stance to put your backside against the railing. “Well, I have some questions but you can start by introducing yourself a bit more?”

 

He just gave you a look that said, _‘are you serious?’_

 

“Or, I can just ask some questions.” At his approval to this suggestion you went through asking a question for everything you could think of.

 

You found out Tsukki was a first year like you. He was in Yamaguchi’s class, which meant he was one class below you. He had been playing volleyball for as long as he could remember and thinks he started because of his brother but emphasized that his brother was not the reason he continued. He admitted to you that he had only really begun liking the sport during the latest game when he blocked out one of the nation’s top hitters. When you tried to ask more he ignored you until you moved on to a different topic.

 

He told you about his experience with being Karasuno’s tallest player, and how he had always anticipated his height would be a factor for his club activities since he was a child. The way he answered your questions, being so efficient in his use of words, it seemed as if he had thought through all his answers before you even posed the inquiry. After some prodding and him finally detailing some play he had a major role in, you believed you understood his personality a bit more.

 

“You’re a strategist.” You said bluntly.

 

The tall volleyball player just looked at you, silently questioning for you to say more.

 

Sighing you turned to face the same direction as him. Resting your arms on the rails, your shoulders landed a bit too close to Tsukishima’s for your comfort, but since he gave no inkling of caring you made no indication to move. “You stay calm and collected even in some situations where the rest of your team doesn’t. You use those abilities to make fast-paced decisions, and analyze not only your actions but the actions and movements of those around you. You direct others in a way to fit those split-second decisions and whole-heartedly commit to those that will ensure a favorable outcome. So, basically a strategist. You think through everything you have access to, and use it to make the best or most informed opinion. Relaying it to your team when you have the chance. It’s actually quite astonishing you can do something like that in such a fast-paced sport like this.”

 

“I see.” Tsukishima responded. You felt riled up that that was all he could respond with, but when you finally locked eyes with him you realized he was thinking through every little thing that had passed your lips. The complete blank that stood in place of his previously smirking expression, shocked you as you practically watched the gears turning in his head.

 

After a few seconds he seemed to pull out of his trance, and scowled at the proximity of your face to his. You waved away his scowl, asking, “So what’d you think Mr. Strategist, did what I say make sense?”

 

“Tsk,” He scoffed, “Obviously. I’m not dumb like Hinata and Kageyama.”

 

Despite the fact that he insulted your new friends, you found yourself smiling at Tsukishima. “Well, I’d hope not Tsukki-san. You are in class 1-4 after all.”

 

“And, you’re in 1-5. Should I know why we are stating what are obviously facts?”

 

You laughed, “Your memory is pretty good. I only said that once right when I got here!”

 

The boy just smirked at you. “Oh, but I knew it before then too.”

 

“Huh,” you stalled, “How?”

 

Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest, his smirk deepening, “Because I’ve seen you this week obviously. I thought I was trying to get away from stating obvious things..?”

 

You didn’t miss the challenge in his voice. “But, Tsukki-san, if we don’t state obvious things, how can I tell you a list that would most definitely, OBVIOUSLY, be my number?” You cocked your head to its side, and pulled the cutest face you thought you had. Letting a finger tap your pencil against your lips as you finished your teasing question.

 

He took the pencil from your hands and held it over the bars, acting like he’d let it drop to the court below.

 

Instinctively you reached out for it, and the boy just side stepped while moving to hold the pencil with his other hand. With it closer to the wall and without risk of falling an entire floor you scowled at the smirking blonde. “I want my pencil back.”

 

“Too obvious.”

 

You put your hand out, “Will you please give me my pencil back?”

 

The boy in front of you faked a thoughtful expression. You realized it was fake when he copied your ploy of taping the eraser end of the stick to his bottom lip. Shock, embarrassment, and slight anger rushed through you as you grabbed it from his hand.

 

Only to have his other hand wrap around yours to hold it in place.

 

You were practically steaming now. Your favorite pencil was being so mistreated, and you just wanted it back.

 

Tsukishima spoke after what seemed like forever, with the two of you having just stared challenging-ly at one another. “Let me see the notebook first.”

 

You conceded.

 

After the quickest scribble, he put both items back into your hands. Whispering that he enjoyed talking with you and hoped the two of you could talk more, before he left you to stew and went to descend the stairs.

 

Putting your arm over your mouth, you muffled your screaming so that no one in the gym would hear.

 

Unfortunately for you, the boy you thought had already returned to the first floor had just reached the staircase and not only saw your action but heard the muffled cry as well.

 

* * *

 

“Good call, Kei.” He whispered to himself, “good call.” Thinking, _I’m so glad I got these reactions to myself_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have one more boy's chapter, and then a team one, then then ending (or few). Input is still welcome and most appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also, I just keep writing more and power for each of these end boys. I'm sorry if you feel I'm showing favoritism. It's not that I swear, I just write until I feel bored with it and these last few I haven't reached that feeling and then I notice how much I wrote for them. I love all my Karasuno boys equally!)


	13. Azumane Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long...I have no regrets.
> 
> Enjoy!

After composing yourself, you turned to look over the court below. From this height, you could clearly see all of the boys in the gym.

 

You watched them practice what you remember was considered serving. You were amazed at Yamaguchi’s because there was practically no spin on the ball. But, you were even more enthralled at Kageyama’s. There was so much power behind it you wondered how it didn’t break the floor as soon as it hit on the other side of the net.

 

As you looked at each player, you whispered their name, ensuring who you had interviewed.

 

Finally, your eyes found someone who you couldn’t connect a name with. The man stood off to the side of the court with Daichi, watching the rest of the team practice. You saw their lips move but could not tell what they were discussing.

 

“Guess he’s the coach.” You said to yourself before thinking you must have gone through the whole team then.

 

You decided it would be a good addition to the article to interview the coach of the team, and started making your way over to the two males.

 

* * *

 

“Kageyama’s serve just then was as strong as Oikawa’s. If he can manage to learn to place them, it’ll be a real weapon.” Asahi told his thoughts to his friend while they stood off to the sides watching their kouhais.

 

Daichi nodded in response, but kept his eyes tailing the blonde that had descended the stairs with a smirk on his face and got straight to practicing his serves. The captain sulked at having the first year find a way to get you alone without leaving a single opening for him to call the boy out on it.

 

“Daichi-kun,” Asahi called, snapping his friend out of their own thoughts.

 

Sighing Daichi verbally responded, “Yes, Asahi-kun?”

 

The tall man rubbed his hand together, turning back to face the players on the court. “Were you nervous before your one-on-one with her?”

 

The captain smiled at his taller partner’s comment, “Did you want Suga or I to join you? She’d probably not mind, I mean she did say we could do group interviews…”

 

He was teasing, and Asahi knew this but it still riled him up a bit. “Of course not! I don’t want to give either of you more time with her and take it away from myself!”

 

Daichi laughed at this and slapped his hand on the shoulder of the team’s ace. “Then get to it!” He took his hand back as he walked towards the center of the court, calling for a halt on the players’ serving. The captain had noticed you standing on the stairs looking to scared to finish your decent for fear of getting hit with one of the flying volleyballs. He saw you bow your head a bit in thanks and sent you a smile in return, before turning his attention to the group encircling him, “Okay team, why don’t we try a little practice game.”

 

“Doesn’t (F/N)-chan still have to do interviews?” Hisashi asked.

 

“I was thinking we’d play three on three so that we’d have people who could be referees and score keepers,” Daichi countered. “Then anyone left could observe and critique, or finalize their interview.”

 

The team nodded their consent. Only two people had really been paying attention to how many interviews were left. One was still off to the side of the court, and the other was orchestrating the rest of practice.

 

* * *

 

You made your way around the gym to where the man standing on his own was. You put on your best student face, and maybe made your body look a bit straighter. “Excuse me sensei, but would it be alright for me to interview you next for the article?” Looking at him closer, you recalled that he was the shy man who had asked if you just moved to Miyagi. _It’s surprising their coach is such a timid guy, I would have figured him to have an intense personality or something_.

 

The man’s eyes blew wide, and he stammered, “W-wh-what’d you call-ll me?”

 

Tilting your head as a confused expression took over your face, “Should I not call you sensei? I realize I’m not a team member but I would hate to insult the volleyball team’s coach in another manner.”

 

He dropped his head into his hands and you thought you heard an exasperated cry.

 

“mm na aaa coc.” He mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

He sighed and moved his hands across his face, stretching the skin around his eyes before it snapped back in place. “I’m not the coach.” He repeated.

 

“Oh,” You started, “Then, um..?”

 

“I’m a third year. Class three.” He supplied.

 

Now you were the one who had their eyes blown back in surprise. You were still completely shocked but you began to apologize profusely to the person in front of you. “I’m so sorry! I just…I mean obviously…I just thought…because you look so grown up…and I’m terribly sorry…and please forgive me…I’m so rude…how could I do that…I can’t even defend my actions…”

 

As you kept apologizing, and trying to say something that would get rid of the embarrassed and guilty feeling overtaking your body, you just hoped you hadn’t offended him too much.

 

While you kept repeating your atonements, the boy was trying to tell you that it was no big deal, that it happened to him all the time, but his sentences fell on deaf ears.

 

“Oi! You two,” Daichi yelled across the gym. Causing you to shut your mouth and immediately straighten your posture, and the boy in front of you to look nervously at his captain.

 

You just thinking, _And, now I’m causing problems for the team’s practice. I’m so useless right now!_ You mentally slapped yourself a few times.

 

“If you’re gunna be that loud, take it outside!”

 

You nodded to the captain and quickly made your way out of the gymnasium.

 

The boy you had thought was following paused to give his captain a look. A look of which the captain understood as, ‘ _You the best, Daichi. Thank you so much._ ’ But which the boy who sent it had been meaning, ‘ _I’m going to kill you for putting more pressure on me when you already know how nervous I am_.’

 

* * *

 

Once the two of you were out doors, you turned to start apologizing again, but were met with the large hand of the male. Stopping your words before they finished forming in your throat.

 

“Now, it’s not a big deal what happened. So, let’s just forget it okay?” His timid voice was clear, and left no room for arguing as you could only nod in return. “Good, good. Um, so, I guess I’ll introduce myself?” He asked.

 

“That is the first step, but…umm…” You were quite nervous suddenly. Maybe it was because it was completely dark this time around. Maybe because you were along with a male with the sun being completely set. Maybe it was because you were about to have to ask if you could record the conversation with your phone because your hand and shoulder were in pain from writing so much in a day. “Is it okay…if I…uh…If I record our conversation with my phone?”

 

He glanced at your notebook, then the pencil sticking above your (dominant side) ear, “Uh, sure?”

 

You smiled, noticing that he was a bit confused. “It’s just my hand is starting to hurt and I’d like to avoid causing problems for school tomorrow.” You explained. _Yepp, I’m definitely not nervous because of this boy._

 

He nodded in understanding before asking, “Is okay to walk and talk in that case?”

 

Letting your smile grow wider, you excitedly answered, “Yes, please! I’d love to have a senior show me around the campus. It’d also give an insight to what is the most important location on campus for you. And, oh goodness, this will be so great for the article!” You were practically jumping as you ran back in the gym to put your notebook and pencil into your bag, and grab the bottle you intended to throw away.

 

* * *

 

Asahi just stood nervously as your excited being ran back inside, vaguely understanding you were putting down your unnecessary materials.

 

“Guess I made a good call,” He told himself despite thinking how stupid he would probably sound in a recording. Wondering if he should try changing the way he spoke so you would look back at the recording in a fond manner. But, he soon let the more intelligent side of his brain shut that thought down, reasoning that if he was good enough for you it wouldn’t matter how he sounded on a stupid recording.

 

* * *

 

You made it back to the male’s side. Pulled out your phone to show him when you pressed the red button and stuck it in your pocket so that the speaker would face between the two of you. “Okay, just whenever you speak, make sure its loud enough for the speaker to catch. Sound good?”

 

He nodded before taking a breath to introduce himself. While speaking, he led you towards the main part of campus. “I’m Azumane Asahi, class 3-3. I’m a wing-spiker for the volleyball team, and I’m considered our school’s Ace.”

 

“And, being an ‘Ace’ means that your team can always depend on you in tough situations and that you have the strongest hits on your team, correct?” You asked, recalling what Tanaka had told you earlier in the evening.

 

“Mm” Azumane hummed, “But I don’t think I’ve always been too reliable. I almost didn’t come back this year after what happened during the spring prelims my second year.”

 

_Wait another one? No, this sounds different,_ you thought to yourself. “What happened at that time?”

 

He seemed to turn away from you, but didn’t stop walking forward or even turn his head, so you couldn’t understand where this feeling came from. Azumane opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head, and then answered, “I faced an iron wall that broke my spirit. I only really regained that spirit because of Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama. But don’t tell Daichi or Suga that. It’d probably hurt them to hear. Actually, it hurts me to say it. Please don’t say that. It makes me sound so ungrateful for everything they did for me.” You could tell he was growing nervous and decided you wouldn’t press on this topic. _The giant teddy bear should not be made to ramble because of nerves from your questions!_ You thought.

 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” You smiled and placed your empty hand against the male’s bicep. “Although, I’m sure what you are grateful for is no secret. And, that it wouldn’t be as big of a deal with your friends as you think it’d be.”

 

The male stopped walking and looked directly into your eyes. He shyly laughed as he let his eyes pull away from your own, “It’s kind of surprising that you aren’t more afraid of me.” He urgently started waving his hands between the two of you, “Not that I’m complaining! I really appreciate it. It’s just not something I’m used to.”

 

You gave Azumane a questioning look as you took a few more steps to through away the empty bottle, and then turned your entire body to face his. “Why would I be scared of you?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking again. You noticed you were headed towards the stairs of the main building, but made no comment. “Almost every first year I’ve come across is either scared of me or jealous of my…something. The second years just avoid me. And, while some of the third years somehow believe all the outrageous rumors that go around, most just think that I have too much of a ‘glass heart’ for anything more than the friendly ‘hello’. Even when we go to volleyball matches and I overhear people talking about the team, when my name comes up its accompanied with one of those rumors.” He shrugged again, but you could tell by his facial expression that it got to him.

 

“Well, I guess I haven’t been here long enough to hear any of these rumors you’re talking about. I also try not to judge people by their looks because it’s what’s on the inside that counts. As cheesy as that line is, I completely believe in it.” You thought for a second before adding, “But as an Ace, I think it’s could be a good thing to have a fearful reputation. I mean part of being an Ace comes from power, and for humans as a species, and historically, power was met with distinct types of fear.” You didn’t know what else to say. Should you mention your own insecurities to make him feel less like he was alone, or would that make it seem like you were belittling his concerns. You decided against it. If he asked, then you would share.

 

The boy didn’t say anything more, but kept walking.

 

After a few turns he stopped in front of a classroom door. Looking at it as if he was seeing inside.

 

“Azumane-senpai?” You asked after a second.

 

_(While writing this next section this song, Alone by Alan Walker, came on and it fit the section so well I thought I’d share so y’all could listen too.)_

 

“I was standing about here when I met Hinata and Kageyama near the beginning of the year.” He started, and you leaned against the opposite wall to listen to his story. “They had recently found out our school’s team had an Ace, and that it was me. They came looking for me because of how I acted when Suga first introduced the three of us.” He stayed facing the door, and you didn’t see but his eyes gained an intense fire. “Hinata being himself and just trying to encourage me to return. Kageyama just told me something I had always known but had somehow forgotten in my guilt and fear.” You noted how his hands clenched into fists. “And then I tried to sneak by and watch a bit, only for my great luck to struck and have the new team coach yell for me to come into the gym. A lot more happened, including me being forced to play a practice match. Everything Nishinoya and Suga kept saying, all the responses the team gave to everyone else’s actions…and then finally being able to see the open court on the other side of a block…” He was staring into an open palm, “I realized that when I hit the ball, I wasn’t alone. I had the power of each of my teammates behind me.” Azumane dropped his head and his hand fell to his side. Then he looked up and turned to face you, “I’m not an Ace because my teammates rely on my power. I’m an Ace because I combine the power and will of everyone on my side of the net to force our way through any obstacle using my hits.”

 

Your hands flew up to cover your mouth. You had just got the perfect quote and it was recorded word for word. It didn’t help that his monologue had your eyes tearing up. You wiped them away as fast as you could. “Wow.”

 

It was all you could say. You hadn’t asked him hardly any of the questions you asked the others but his one storyline told you so much. And, the way he spoke had you so focused, it was near impossible to form any words in response.

 

When you didn’t say anything more after a bit, Azumane scratched the back of his head. Unintentionally pulling out his hair-tie and letting his long hair drop down his large back. He was in the middle of re-tying his loose bun when he stated, “Sorry, guess I went off on a tangent there. But this is one of the most important places on campus to me.”

 

“Oh, don’t apologize. I really enjoyed listening to you.” You stated, shaking your hands between the two of you. “And, I can certainly tell why it’s an important area, Azumane-senpai.”

 

He smiled sheepishly at you, “(F/N)-san, would it bother you if I asked for you to call me Asahi?”

 

“O-of course not. You all have been so accommodating with calling me what I asked you to, it’d be rude if I refused to do the same, Asahi-senpai.” You replied, smiling to show you were comfortable with the change in address.

 

“Ah, um…” He started, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “You also don’t have to call me ‘senpai’ just because I’m older.” He seemed to shrink in on himself, continuing, “I don’t really dislike it or anything, but if a couple of my teammates were to over hear you it might rile them up too much.”

 

You laughed at this, “All the more reason then. If you aren’t against it then I don’t need to change it.”

 

Although you’d never know it, the smile that spread across your features, combined with your pure laughter made Asahi feel as if he was within the presence of a shining goddess.

 

Just as he would never know that you forced your smile to cover that much of your face to hide the blush that was warming your checks from ear to ear.

 

He just nodded, before the two of you headed back towards the gym.

 

Conversing over a few different topics as your phone kept recording everything from your pocket.

 

* * *

 

You stopped a few feet away from the doors to the gym, pulling your phone out and ending the recording session. Then you played around with it and stuck it out to the third year who was standing in front of you.

 

Having stopped a couple steps after you did, Asahi had turned to face you to see what was up.

 

Watching as his eyes looked from you to your stretched-out arms to the end where your hands held your mobile device.

 

Seeing the screen of the device opened to create a new contact, he silently took it from your hand and seemed to fill in all the required pieces. When he finished, you assumed he’d just give it back to you. Instead he held it up and took a picture of himself smiling the widest grin you think you’d seen since you moved to Miyagi.

 

“Thought it might help to have a contact id photo.” He stated shyly, handing your phone back to you but avoiding your gaze.

 

You immediately took a selfie as well, with your own big smile plastered on your face and sent the picture to the new number. “Then, there’s one for you as well.” You kept your smile as you tucked your phone back into its pocket. “That way if I need to message you for anything, there won’t be a question about who it is.”

 

_I’d never question it_ , Asahi thought to himself.

 

When neither of you said anything else, you started the few steps towards the doors once again.

 

The two of you opened your doors at the same time, and you laughed as Asahi nervously smiled and turned to look away. Stepping inside the gym you thanked him and went to grab your bag. The male closed the doors behind him before walking towards his captain.

* * *

 

Daichi glanced down at the sudden dark spot that entered his vision. From his stance on the referee stand splitting the net, he looked like a demon smiling down on his prey. At least, that’s what Asahi thought in that moment. “So, how was it?” The team captain asked, smirking.

 

“Shut up,” The wing-spiker stated, irritated. “I want to play.”

 

Daichi laughed, knowing that his friend was fired up and wanted to hit the ball with all his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last individual boy. I have one more Chapter that I'll post before getting into the end. I want to wait a couple days to decide what I'm doing with that though. Thank you so much for sharing if you gave me your input I really appreciate it. I might even pick like four or five boys and do endings for each, but IDK yet. So please, keep giving your input.
> 
> Thanks again, and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far.


	14. Team Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to write some more full team/specific character chapters before picking a guy. 
> 
> Hope it's okay with you readers...
> 
> (Also, I just read through and noticed how many freaking typos I have in the early chapters...like hell. that shit needs some revision)

You picked your bag up and (put it on however you wear your back packs). Clutching a strap with your (dominant side) hand, you watched a bit of the three-on-three match.

 

* * *

 

“Nice serve!” Hinata and Tanaka called to Kageyama as he stepped up to perform his power jump serve.

 

Daichi blew a whistle from his referee stand, and made the motion that the server had eight seconds to pass the ball over the net.

 

Kageyama put more power into it this time, knowing you were watching and wanting to show off a little.

 

The three on the other side of the net recognized this, and smirked in response. All thinking, _then we’ll put in our all too!_

 

Nishinoya yelled and got a perfect receive, high above the setter’s position to give Suga as much time to think about where to send the hitter as he wanted. Suga smiled into the ceiling as he gave a slight nod to his friend.

 

Asahi smirked at the motion. Going full fledge into a fast hit with all his power. He distinctly saw Hinata keeping up with him from the other side of the net, but the smirk displayed on the Ace’s face just morphed into a complete smile as he collected Suga and Daichi and his wills to not let the underclassmen impress you more than the third years.

 

The attack was so powerful, when it bounced off Hinata’s soft block it went straight to the upper platform and bounced on the other side of the bars. Trapping the game ball away from the players on the court and ensuring a point to the two third year’s team.

 

All three teammates smiled and high-fived each other. Hinata and Tanaka were screaming about how cool their play was. While Kageyama gave a mumbled compliment about Nishinoya’s perfect receive.

 

Daichi smiled down at his team before descending from the referee vantage point.

 

Seeing their captain ending the practice match so, Narita and Kinoshita left their line-guard positions as they walked towards the group congregating at the center of the court.

 

Yamaguchi and Hinnoshita also left their posts, even though the score was only five to three.

 

Tsukishima had just walked off the court so Asahi could play, so he was glad the match didn’t continue long after he was subbed out.

 

“Great practice today you guys!” Daichi explained, “Even without Coach Ukai here, we were able to accomplish quite a bit.”

 

You had walked to listen in on their players meeting, but were surprised when the captain turned his—and therefore the rest of the team’s—attention to you.

 

“And thank our wonderful Newspaper Club member for putting up with all of us, to hopefully get a great word out about the school volleyball team.”

 

The boys around you smiled, nodded their agreement, and/or said their thanks.

 

You stalled in accepting, but smiled in return, claiming, “No thank you all for being so willing to help me. I will make sure the article is worth the time you lost practicing a sport you all so obviously love.”

 

“Well, we appreciate the chance to have met you none the less.” He smiled, and called the player’s attention again. “Anyway, we went about half an hour longer today so make sure you cool down properly before cleanup. And, make sure you get a proper night’s sleep. We might not have morning practice tomorrow but in the afternoon, Nekoma is coming up for a joint night practice and we have practice matches with them and Fukurodani on Saturday. And, they both made it to National’s as well. So, this’ll be the last time we see these teams before then. If all of us even make it to play each other.”

 

Many team members nodded, and you made a mental note to look up information about the two teams. Thinking, _Maybe I can try and come watch the practice games to get some more data to pull from for the article_. You smiled at your thought, and decided to ask the academic advisor during school the next day.

 

Hinata just jumped, “Oya! Kenma is gunna be here! Kageyama, maybe you can learn some new things since he’s so much better than you!”

 

“Shut up, stupid.” Kageyama expressed, as he punched Hinata in the stomach.

 

“Ouch that hurt, Bakageyama!”

 

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Both of you stop, now.” The two first years immediately obeyed, to all the third years’ gratefulness. “So, go cool down!” The captain shouted to his team.

 

Boys took off in different directions, and you watched as some ran and others stretched.

 

* * *

 

Eventually the cool-down process ended and you wondered if you were over staying your welcome.

 

Since the team only had clean-up left and then were headed home, you decided to take your leave.

 

You wanted to drop by your club room anyway.

 

“(F/N)-chan!” You heard, right as you were about to reach for the door handle.

 

Turning, you saw Hisashi slow his pace, coming to a halt a foot in front of you. “Yes, Hisashi-chan?”

 

“Just wait a few more minutes and I’ll walk home with you, yea?”

 

You smiled at the offer, but shook your head, “I was going to run by the Newspaper Club room, and then I have to take care of something.”

 

“Then I’ll wait for you.” His smile was hard to turn down, but you remembered the captain saying they had stayed thirty minutes over their normal practice time, and you just knew it was your fault.

 

Shaking your head more firmly, you extended, “No, that’d make me feel bad ( _worse_ ). It’s fine.” You supplied your own smile. “I have my phone on me in case anything happens.”

 

“That’s not good enough.” This time, the voice came from behind you.

 

Turning around you saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “What?” You asked, trying to figure out if the statement was actually directed towards you.

 

“You’re a girl, in a new town. Scratch that, new prefecture. And it’s completely dark outside.” Tsukki adjusted his glasses before continuing, “Someone should be walking with you, and from what I’ve heard tonight, Kinoshita-san lives around you and has walked you home before.” The blonde smirked at his next thought, “But if it’s because it’s Kinoshita-san offering that you are turning it down, I’d be willing to put up with it to walk you home. But you’d have to listen to this new song I just got.” He gave you a challenging look.

 

You’re eyes bulged at the idea of being offended at Hisashi’s offer, and when you looked to the boy on your other side you saw he actually looked worried that he had offended you. “Hisashi-chan I promise I’m not turning down your offer just because it’s you. And Tsukki-san, that was just mean. And,” You smirked at the blonde, “why would I want someone mean walking me home?” You smiled at his dead-pan expression, before shaking your head once again. “I’m serious. I’m going to my club room and you are all pretty much set to go home. I’m not making anyone get home any later than I’m already making you all. Thanks so much again for today. I really truly appreciate it all.” You bowed to the center of the gym, and made your way out.

 

Walking along the corridors you thought about how’d you explain everything to your friend in the club. Aeteshima Michibiku was a second year, who just happened to be the person the office called when you asked if you could join the group despite being so late in the year. He always seemed to be around when you had questions, and was the first to congratulate you on your assignment. He had also told you he’d wait in the club room as long as he could so that you’d have someone to talk to about how the interviews went and how prepared you felt to get the article written within the week and a half timeline the editor gave you.

 

Although it was possible he was not there anymore, you wanted to make sure. You’d feel absolutely terrible if you left and he had still been waiting.

 

You reached the door and saw a note taped to its center. It read:

 

(F/N)-kun, the editor told me I had to leave. I’m so sorry I couldn’t

wait for you. But, I’m sure everything went well. You’re too talented

for it to not have done so. Anyway, I’m looking forward to hearing

all about your afternoon/night +wink-wink-nudge-nudge+, tomorrow.

Sleep well!

You scoffed at the letter.

 

Sitting on the floor you took a minute to enter all the numbers from your notebook into your phone as new contacts. Sending each one a simple ‘hello’ with your name so they wouldn’t be confused by the number. You slide the notebook, and letter from Michibiku into your bag and stood back up.

 

Ready to go home, you started making your way towards the school entrance.

 

* * *

 

After you left the gym, the entire team rushed through the rest of clean-up. Daichi didn’t scold anyone about how sloppy they were being. And Suga kept quiet at how if they didn’t slow down it was possible for someone to get hurt.

 

The third years were the first ones done with their jobs and practically sprinted back to their club room to get to their phones and hopefully meet you at the front gate.

 

Tsukishima, Kageyama, Kinoshita and Hinnoshita were next, following their seniors’ footsteps and leaving lockup to the players still working on their cleaning chore.

 

A minute hadn’t even passed before Tanaka and Nishinoya were scrambling over one another, having finished their jobs and wanting to leave as well.

 

In his rushing, Hinata almost dropped his end of the pole that he was helping Yamaguchi carry.

 

“Slow done, Hinata-kun.” Narita reprimanded. “It won’t do anyone any good if you were to get hurt.”

 

The red head nodded before disappearing into the storage room.

 

Once double checking that the gym was empty and having watched the last two first years run out of the gym screaming back to have a good night, Narita looked the storage room.

 

He half sprinted to the main doors, turned off the lights and locked up the gym behind himself. Following a little behind everyone on their way to the club room.

 

* * *

 

While boys were pulling on their sweatshirts and pants, changing out their shoes, and packing up their bags, the door would swing open and closed as more team members arrived to do the same.

 

Suga had just pulled his bag onto his shoulder as Narita made it into the cramped space. Calling, “Then I’m off first.”

 

The silver-haired third year smiled at the groan that escaped some of his teammates’ mouths.

 

“Hang on Suga,” Daichi called. The team captain pulled on his on bag, but stood firm as he addressed his team. “I’m happy to say that it seemed everyone followed our guidelines in how you interacted with (F/N). That being said, don’t screw it up now. I realize we all want to get to the front gate to wait for her and hopefully make sure someone—although we all hope it will be ourselves—will make sure she gets home safe. At least that’s what I’m assuming all this rushing is about.” He said, sending an intense gaze towards the three more excitable volleyball players. “So, just keep in mind that we aren’t going to pressure her, we aren’t going to make her uncomfortable in any way shape or form. Got it?”

 

“Ossu!” The boys answered their captain.

 

Smiling, Daichi concluded his little speech and walked out of the club room with Suga. He sent you a quick message asking if you made it to your clubroom alright, secretly excited his would be the first message you’d see.

 

Suga pulled his phone out, along with the slip of paper that had your phone number to send you a quick message along with his name.

 

The other three boy’s you’d given your number to sent their own messages. Yamaguchi sent his name with (your favorite) emoji attached, he didn’t know the emoji was your favorite—he sent it because it was his. Narita’s just stated, ‘Hi (F/N), just wanted to get my number to you in case we decided to continue the interview, or anything else.’ While, Hinnoshita messaged his name with a thanks for everything you had said to him.

 

As players changed, packed up, or headed towards the campus’ main entrance, their phones went off.

 

Hinata smiled and sent you back a picture of his smiling face.

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka both saved your number adding in some heart symbols to the contact name, then messaged their own ‘hellos’.

 

Kageyama sent a straightforward text back, informing you that he got the message intended for him.

 

Tsukishima immediately sent you the name of the song he had mentioned before you took off. Reminding himself how’d you call out his rudeness while somehow keeping a teasing manner, which made him smirk and wish he could keep bantering with you.

 

As soon as your message reached Kinoshita’s phone he jumped, then typed his reply. The other second years standing around him waiting at the gate gave him a look but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

*bzzz-bzzz*

 

You phone vibrated in your hand a few times as you got messages from all the players. Some in response to your own, some giving you the number of the players that had taken yours instead of giving you theirs.

 

Then Hisashi’s message came in, and you found yourself doubled over in laughter.

 

‘(F-F-F/N-N-N)!!!!!!!!! LET ME KEEP YOU SAFE! WE HAVE TO WALK IN THE EXACT SAME DIRECTION ANYWAY!!!’

 

You straightened your posture and continued your way across the campus. Texting back that you had just left the Newspaper club room and would be just fine.

 

However, when you looked up from the ground and saw the entrance, your feet stopped moving and your jaw dropped.

 

On either side of the gate stood all twelve of the volleyball team members.

 

“Shit.” You said to yourself, thankful you were far enough back that they hadn’t noticed your presence yet. “Now what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, hey HEY!" more boys will be making an appearance. However, they will not be love interests in this story. I may use Kuroo or Bakuto to help love blossom if I pick one of a certain group, but boys from Nekoma and Fukurodani are just that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and share your thoughts!


	15. Go Home Already

“Don’t any of you think we might scare her with all of us just waiting by the entrance like this?” Asahi asked his team nervously.

 

Daichi and Suga looked to one another for a second. “Guess I didn’t consider that…” Suga drawled as the team captain just looked away.

 

“Well, it’s not like we can help if she gets a little spooked. Hopefully she realizes we are just trying to show concern.” Hinnoshita commented.

 

Narita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all agreed with their fellow second year.

 

“Besides, we all have to walk down the hill anyway.” Kageyama reasoned.

 

Yamaguchi started to voice he thought similarly, when Tsukishima interjected, “Well some of us live even more in the same direction.” The two first years smiled and smirked at one another respectively.

 

Hinata jumped up and down, wailing, “I wish I lived near (F/N)-san! Then we’d become the best of friends instantly!”

 

Kinoshita laughed a bit at his teammates, thinking, _well I live past her so once she sees me it’ll be hard to argue why she shouldn’t walk with me._

 

The twelve boys fell silent again, looking at their phones or the sky as they waited around for you to finish whatever you needed to do.

* * *

 

You watched as a silent blanket befell your school’s volleyball team. Wondering why they were all so insistent on walking you home.

 

Sendai wasn’t a small district, and you had an inkling that not everyone on the team even lived in the district that held all of yours’ school. So, you could not comprehend what would possess these boys to wait around for you, after you clearly stated they didn’t need to, when you had already forced them to practice thirty minutes longer than they were used to.

 

When you overheard their conversation, you became even more confused. Except, not by Hinata’s input. His made you smile at the child-like demeanor. But the others just had you wondering if refusing their offers made you more of a burden.

 

If you had just agreed with Hisashi, he’d be the only one waiting on you. _Now because of your smart mouth the entire team is being kept from going home_. The realization struck you like a bag of bricks and you mentally slapped yourself before plastering a smile on your face and calling out to the group of boys. “Oh! You’re all here? Did you just finish your clean-up? What perfect timing!” You figured you felt bad enough, there was no reason to make them uncomfortable for trying to show concern for you.

 

But your comment backfired as almost every boy looked away from you nervously. They didn’t want to lie to you, but felt if they told you the truth you’d be angry with them. Which they did not wish for either.

 

Tilting your head to the side, you questioned, “Is that not it? Oh, well please don’t let me interrupt you. I’ll just be headed home first then.” You smiled and took a few steps before realizing two hands reached out for you.

 

Hisashi grabbed your wrist, “We were waiting for you obviously, (F/N)-chan. We wanted to make sure you made it home safe. And since many of us live in the same direction, and we all have to walk down the hill anyway…we thought it’d be fun to do it together with you.”

 

Tanaka’s hand landed on your shoulder. “Exactly, (F/N)-san! Walking in groups is so much better then walking alone anyway.”

 

You smiled at the two second years, before wriggling out from their touch. “That’s very sweet, but I can actually take care of myself. I’m not some helpless damsel.” You said, challenging any of the boys you’d just met to say something against you.

 

“No doubt.” Tsukishima and Daichi said simultaneously.

 

Kageyama and Nishinoya smiled at your determined expression, but said nothing.

 

The others just nodded as they saw a new side to you.

 

Except Suga, who’s near-motherly instincts kicked in as he moved to stand directly in your walking path. “Taking care of yourself includes being able to rely on others when needed, doesn’t it?” He scolded.

 

You simply nodded at him, unsure what to say and a bit surprised at him blocking your path.

 

“So, have you ever walked to your new home this late at night? From the school, no less?”

 

You shook your head in response to the silver-haired boy. Looking embarrassingly down towards the ground.

 

“And, what pray-tell do you think would happen if, let’s say against all odds, you were kidnapped or became hurt. Who would the police look to?”

 

Your eyes grew wide at his question. Realizing that if anything were to actually happen to you, the entire volleyball team could potentially be held responsible. All because you wouldn’t compromise.

 

“So, would it be that bad to let us walk together until we needed to go our own ways? I mean even Kinoshita-kun would have to split off eventually, but then we’d know exactly when whatever happened. If it did, I mean. Yea?”

 

You nodded and then opened your mouth to speak.

 

Just to be cut off by Hisashi. “Actually, I live past her, so I’d be walking her to her door.” He smiled at his co-captain.

 

Being so warped into the conversation with Suga, you missed all the glares sent in Hisashi’s direction.

 

Finding your voice, you decide to go along with the third-year’s plan. “Okay, since we are all leaving now, then it only makes sense to walk together until people need to split off.”

 

The blinding smile you received would have knocked you off your feet, had your center of gravity not been perfectly even.

 

“Let’s go then!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping a pumping his fist into the air.

 

You laughed at the boy’s energy. “Yes, let’s go home already.”

 

* * *

 

Making it down the large hill, the group stopped in front of a convenience store.

 

“Everyone wait here for a minute.” Daichi called before running inside. Dragging Kageyama, Kinoshita, Suga, and Hinata along with him.

 

Turning to you, Nishinoya happily asked you all the questions you figured were on his mind. “So, (F/N)-kun, mind if we ask you some questions since you asked us all those other ones?”

 

You nodded and smiled at the libero standing in front of you.

 

“Great! Why’d you move to Miyagi?”

 

“Where’d you live before?”

 

“How’d you get into being a reporter?”

 

“Are you interested in anything else?”

 

“What if you could no longer be a reporter, what would be your dream?”

 

You continued laughing as the two excitable second years kept asking question after question. Not even pausing to give you time to answer. You doubled over when Noya threw your question back at you.

 

“Han- hahah- Hang on. Ju- hahah-just give me a second.” They calmed down a bit, but their smiles didn’t falter. “I moved because of my (parent/parents)’ job. I lived in (hometown/place you wish was your ht) before moving to Sendai. I became a reporter because of something one of my writing teachers told me forever ago. If I had to choose another interest it’d probably be… (something you love to spend your time doing).” You smiled at your thought. “If I couldn’t be a reporter then I’d want to be an editor. Since they are practically in charge of the reporters anyway.”

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi smiled at your last comment.

 

Asahi was too amazed that you had been able to not only keep track of, but answer every question that had been thrown at you. In the order that it had been thrown at you, no less.

 

Narita and Hinnoshita wondered what work your family would be involved in to move you to their prefecture, let alone their district, but they didn’t ask. To nervous, unlike their more outgoing grade-mates.

 

Everyone was getting ready to ask another round of questions, but before anyone had a chance the rest of the team walked out of the store along with a bleached-blonde-haired adult.

 

You suddenly became nervous because the person reminded you of a thug from one of the shows a friend had tried getting you into. So, you watched as the scowling man wiped his hands on an apron that was a bit too clean for your comfort.

 

Reaching your group, the smaller one spread out. Leaving the blonde man and Daichi facing you directly.

 

Silently, you gulped, before pulling a respectful smile on your features, “Hello sir.”

 

The person gruffed at you and turned to the team captain, “This the one?”

 

Said short-dark-haired boy nodded, a smile growing on his face as he realized his coach was trying to mess with you.

 

However, you missed this because you were overthinking the comment the man said. _The one? The one for what? Are they selling me off?! What’d I do wrong? Why do I deserve—_

 

Your thoughts were cut off as the sweetest look over came the man’s features and he smiled at you. “Thanks for putting up with these stupid boys all night. Sorry I wasn’t there to rein them in any, but I hear from Daichi that all the interviews went well?”

 

_What?!_ “Uh-I mean yes, yes sir. The individual interviews went very well thanks to everyone’s support.” You smiled as you tried to calm your jack-rabbit of a heart.

 

The entire team except Asahi and Tsukishima laughed at the scene unfolding in front of them.

 

“Coach I can’t believe you!” “You scared (F/N)-san.” “What if she writes only bad stuff about us now?!”

 

You heard all the comments, but could only awkwardly stand at the center of everyone. Trying to calm yourself from freaking out again.

 

“Okay, yes I know I know.” He called, settling the boys encircling you. “Sorry for that. Just wanted to see if you’d be able to handle an intense atmosphere.”

 

You cocked your head to the side, questioning his motives.

 

“Daichi and them asked if it would be possible to let you come watch our practice matches tomorrow and Saturday. Obviously, only if you wanted to. But they thought it’d be good for the article since the games were being held at our school this time around.”

 

A shocked expression took over your features, “Really?! That would be fantastic! Thank you so, so very much!” You bowed to the coach standing in front of you.

 

He laughed and turned his gaze away from you, not having been expecting you to bow at him like that. “Now you kids get home, you still have school tomorrow.”

 

“Ossu!” The entire team yelled, and began making their way down the hill again.

 

You waved goodbye to the team’s coach as you followed the boys.

 

“Well, this’ll be an interesting next couple of days.” Ukai told himself as he watched his volleyball team include you in their usual antics.

 

* * *

 

The thirteen of you reached the bottom of the hill, and as you split into a few groups. You said your good byes to all but four of the team members.

 

Hisashi, Asahi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi all walked along the road with you.

 

You noted how the five of you walked in pattern that from above would resemble the five-side of a six-side-dice. With you in the center despite having initially trying to walk beside at least one of the boys.

 

After attempting to do this with Tsukki, and having the male state, “If you want to walk with me you just gotta hold my hand the whole time,” you gave up. You were a bit too tired to deal with that form of teasing, and you weren’t that desperate to walk besides someone.

 

While walking along, you talk with Yamaguchi about your classes. Comparing your assignments with one another.

 

Soon you came to a stop light, where the freckled player shared, “Well this is where Tsukki and I split off!” You said your good byes once again, as the two first years walked across the road while you Asahi, and Hisashi waited for your cross-walk sign to light up.

 

“So, where do you live Asahi-senpai?” You asked, casually seeing if your friend was one of the teammates the third year was afraid of riling-up.

 

“Ah, a few streets before Kinoshita-kun.” He answered before stepping off the side-walks edge. As the cross-walk’s little walking-guy just lit up.

 

You glanced at your friend’s face, smirking at the bit of surprise his features expressed.

 

* * *

 

You kept talking with Asahi as your little troupe made your way to your neighborhood. The second year with you only throwing in a comment every now-and-then so you didn’t forget his presence.

 

It felt nice, just speaking casually with the older boy, and you were a bit disappointed when he said you’d reached his departure point. You waved goodbye and called that you’d see him the next day.

 

The shy smile that crossed his features before he turned and disappeared down the side road would have left you speechless. If not for the almost forgotten second year that whispered directly into your ear, “If you don’t hurry, I’ll leave you behind…” He sang the last word and drawled it out as he stood straight and took a few steps away.

 

The two of you playfully chased after and ran away from each other for a minute as you made your way closer to your house.

 

Reaching your yard, and you smiled at your friend. “I’m really happy I got to meet you again Hisashi-chan. I still am so thankful for you helping me that first time, when I was lost.”

 

The light brunette smiled at you before shaking out his head, “No worries. Consider it even, because I got a new friend out of it. And a cute one at that.”

 

You slapped his arm, “Oi! don’t say that! I may take it in the wrong way.” The two of you laughed, although the laughs were for completely distinct reasons. Smiling you spoke again, “Me too though. I’m looking forward to watching the team's…what’d you call it…practice match? Yea, I don’t really know why you all got so riled up, but I’m definitely looking forward to figuring it out!” You nodded your head to the second year before running up to your door. “Goodnight Hisashi-chan! Thanks for walking me home!” Then closed yourself inside.

 

“Goodnight, (F/N)-chan.” He whispered. Smiling sweetly at the door you had just disappeared behind. “Sweet dreams.” The boy stuck his hands in his pockets before continuing towards his own home, ready to pass out from the eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey for more filler! Also, I totally saw one of the comments about reader-chan scaring the boys and I totally wish I had thought of that before writing this. It was such a good idea...but oh well!
> 
> SO! I'll probably keep posting filler chapters this week (and stop calling them filler chapters) until I get more input. I've gotten about 8 suggestions between here and Tumblr so far, so I kinda want to get that number up a bit more. Hopefully, that isn't a turn off.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Entering through the front gates of your school, you said goodbye to your friend that had walked with you.

 

Only to be met with a scream.

 

“AHHHHHH! (F/N)-KUN!!!!” Michibiku yelled, as he rammed into you, and pulled you in for a hug.

 

You smiled at you friend and co-club member. “What’s up, Michibiku-kun?”

 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t see you after you were done yesterday! Was it okay? Were they terrifying? Did anyone hurt you?!” His questions became focused as he looked deep into the depths of your soul, “Do you WANT any of them to **hurt** you?”

 

Eyes blown out wide, you jumped away from his touch. “Geez Michibiku! Don’t be weird. I’m not a masochist like you! Well, okay I don’t know if I am, but like we do not need to talk about this here. At school. At the front gate. Where LITERALLY EVERYONE can hear us!” You whisper-screamed the last bit, and directed the second year’s attention to all the stares your pair was receiving.

 

“Well, you didn’t have to yell.” His swished his rocker style, jet-black hair out of his eyes. “Besides,” He swung his arm around your shoulders again. “I just want to hear all about your experience with the hotties from the volleyball team.”

 

Your face flushed as you remembered all that transpired since school ended the day before. Digging your face into your hands, and mumbling over how you didn’t even know where to begin.

 

The older male just smiled down at you and started leading you to your class. Claiming, “Well figure it out. I need details woman!”

 

Letting an exasperated sigh out, and flinging your head up, you asked, “Details like what? It’s not like I did anything Michibiku-kun!!” Your eyes pleaded with your friend to believe you.

He did, but laughed at your expression, “like, if Tanaka and Asahi have as much muscle definition as their plays would indicate. Even that first-year setter has some power in him that I would just melt under.”

 

You slapped your head and turned away from the boy smirking next to you. “Why do I even tolerate you…”

 

* * *

 

Michibiku walked you to the door of your classroom, and you promised you’d tell him all about the interviews during club activities.

 

He waved as he disappeared down the hall.

 

“God, I didn’t know he could be that much.” You said to yourself.

 

Not realizing that a petite blonde girl was next to you, waiting to go inside the class as well.

“Your boyfriend and you must be really close.” She stated.

 

The expression that over took your face resembled that of the seal that Hinata had sent you earlier that morning. “Michibiku-kun isn’t my boyfriend. And, I don’t think his boyfriend would appreciate that.”

 

 

Changing her expression to nearly mirror yours, the blonde apologized profusely.

 

You laughed. “I’m kidding. Kind of. His boyfriend wouldn’t care. He’d just mess with me by saying I shouldn’t try stealing Michibiku-kun from under him.” When the girl still looked uncomfortable, you started into the class and continued, “I’m (F/N), by the way. You’re in my class, right? What’s your name again?”

 

“Uh-m, Hitoka Yachi. Nice to meet you!” She half bowed, as she walked to her seat a few rows behind you.

 

You smiled at the girl, “Same! And, I’m sorry for messing around earlier.”

 

She waved off your worries, and you both did your own thing.

 

Hitoka drawing something or another in her notebook, and you texting back some of the boys who had been messaging you non-stop practically since your alarm woke you.

 

* * *

 

“So, what have you and (F/N)-san been talking about?” Tsukishima asked his freckled-face friend.

 

Yamaguchi’s head snapped up, as he looked at the blonde in wonder. “She had asked me why I thought everyone got so excited when the practice matches for tomorrow were mentioned. So, we’ve pretty much just been talking about that.”

 

The taller male nodded before turning into his seat, smirking at his friend’s curious-expression. “Good.”

 

When nothing more was said, the near-green-haired boy went back to his own seat, wondering if his friend got enough sleep the night before.

 

Tsukishima played with his phone and put it up right as the teacher walked in. Having turned off his music, he also sent a quick message to you.

 

“You listen to instructions pretty well, huh (F/N)-san?”

 

* * *

 

You saw Tsukki’s message and nearly dropped your phone. Sending a quick response before turning it off for the day.

 

“You wish, it just happened to be a good suggestion to ask

literally anyone but you to share their opinion.”

 

 

* * *

 

Hinata was jumping in his seat and his classmates had no idea why.

 

One of his friends tried asking him and all they got in response were a bunch of loud…sounds and hand movements.

 

Every time the boy’s phone went off he would get excited all over again.

 

That is until his phone hadn’t gone off for a full minute. The ginger-boy re-started the device, and still didn’t receive any new messages.

 

“Gah!!!” He yelped.

 

“Hinata-kun. Is something wrong?” The teacher at the front of the class asked, causing each of his classmates to turn and face the volleyball player.

 

Shaking his head, Hinata shrunk down into his seat, and silently slipped his phone into his bag for the morning.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama did not like messaging people before school. He thought it took away time that could be spent playing volleyball, or resting in order to play better.

 

But the three messages he sent you didn’t feel cumbersome.

 

Your lack of response to the third one however, had him questioning his entire interaction with you up to that point for the entire first half of the school day.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanaka was jittery throughout his morning classes. You had just gotten in a message to him that you turned your phone off during school before his messages were met with silence.

 

He planned on racing to your classroom at the beginning of the lunch hour to invite you to eat with him and Noya.

 

If only he could remember which class you were in…

 

* * *

 

Kinoshita was beyond excited that he got to walk with you before school.

 

According to you, he just happened to be passing your house as you were headed out. And, it wasn’t like he was going to correct your logic anytime soon.

 

He was only waiting in your neighbor’s yard for like a minute and a half before you walked out anyway.

 

His only disappointment was that he’d left his phone at home, and would have to wait until you came by to watch his club practice to see you again.

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya tried focusing on his class. You had told him just that morning that school was important to you after-all, and what type of guy would he be if he didn’t try to appreciate the interests of the person he was interested in.

 

A crappy one, that’s the type.

 

So, he had to at least try. For today.

 

For this morning.

 

For this class.

 

Oh heck, what did you find entertaining about this?!

 

* * *

 

Class 2-4 was working on group work, and the teacher had stepped out to reprimand a student who had been late.

 

Hinnoshita and Narita tried pairing up with a guy they knew was on the Newspaper Club, but he was totally freaking them out.

 

With his crazy jet-black hair, and the way he talked as if he was best friends with every single person he met…it was a bit much for the laid-back volleyball team members.

 

But, they persevered.

 

Or, so they thought.

 

“So, you two have the hots for (F/N)-kun, don’t’cha?” The boy asked bluntly. Causing the other two to duck behind their desks like meerkats hiding from a lion.

 

* * *

 

Asahi kept his phone on his desk, staring at the picture you had sent him that before school started for the day.

 

It wasn’t much, if anyone else were to look at it.

 

 

 

But, you said you thought of him as soon as you saw it. If that wasn’t enough to make his day, the fact that you asked if you could hold a group interview with the third years during lunch definitely was.

 

He’d get to see you during the school day! How could that not make things better.

 

Even the rotten tomato of a score he got on the quiz that was just handed back couldn’t damper this man-child’s mood.

 

* * *

 

In 3-4, the captains of the volleyball team tried to focus on planning arrangements with Nekoma for the joint practice.

 

However, they couldn’t take their minds off the new first year they had just met the day before.

 

Both were excited they’d get to see you during lunch. But, they were even more excited by the fact that you had asked for the meeting.

 

Sure, it sounded like it was just more official Newspaper Club business, but still!

 

* * *

 

As your teacher dismissed your class for lunch period, you began to pack up.

 

It wasn’t long until you noticed someone standing by your desk.

 

“Yes?” You asked as you looked up.

 

Hitoka smiled at you shyly, “Hi (F/N)-san. Um, so Hinata-kun told me you were overseeing an article about the volleyball team for the Newspaper Club, and I was just wondering if you were going to come to the practice matches tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, right!!” You slammed your hand on your desk. “You’re a manager, aren’t you? It totally slipped my mind. Could I interview you, potentially for the article, sometime during the team practice tonight?”

 

The shocked blonde nodded simply.

 

“Great!” You glanced at the clock, “Oh shoot. I’m late. Okay Hitoka-san, I’ll see you later. I gotta meet the third years!”

 

You sprinted out the door before you could hear what the other female had to say.

 

“(F/N)-san, you...forgot you’re bag…” Hitoka’s comment was met with silence as she realized it might be a while before you recognize that you were missing a vital part of your lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? Sorry I had to put in an OC, but hopefully it’s okay? I mean, Michibiku seems like a pretty fun guy, and his name is greeeeaaaaat. Hahah. Anyway yes, please give input for where the story should go. It’s very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	17. School Lunch

Suga and Daichi waved to Asahi as he walked up to the bench near the second gymnasium.

 

“Is this where (F/N)-san is meeting us?” The taller-male asked.

 

Daichi shrugged and went back to eating his sandwich.

 

After hitting him in the arm, Suga smiled at his friend. “She didn’t tell us where to meet, so we came here hoping it was a good enough place. But the first years were just released…guess we’ll found out in a few minutes, huh?”

 

Asahi nodded and sat on the grass in front of his friends, digging into his own lunch so he wouldn’t feel like such a pig in front of you.

 

* * *

 

You had ran from your class all the way to the second gym, and although you panted at expelling so much extra energy, you heaved a sigh when you looked inside and didn’t see any of the boys you had wanted to meet up with.

 

“DANGIT!!” you screamed to yourself, stomping your (dominant side) foot.

 

There was a quick intake of air from behind you, and you decided you wouldn’t talk out loud to yourself for the rest of the day with how your luck has been swinging.

 

“I’m so sorry! I thought I was—” Turning around and seeing who it was, you cut yourself off.

 

And, bowed to hide your embarrassment.

 

“I’m so, very sorry. Please forgive me senpai!”

 

The person didn’t say anything, but you were still too afraid to rise your head.

 

“Um, could. Could you, um, lift your head, please?” The girl asked.

 

You did as she asked, but refused to make eye contact with her. “I’ll just get out of your way. Again, so sorry for my outburst.” You slightly bowed, and moved to walk around the third year.

 

But, she took a step in the same direction. Halting your escape route.

 

“You’re (F/N)-san, aren’t you?” The shy girl asked.

 

Nodding, you answered. “And, you’re Kiyoko Shimizu. Class 3-2. And team manager for the boys’ volleyball team.”

 

The charcoal black-haired girl gave you a sweet smile, “I’m amazed at how much you know.”

 

“It’s no surprise really. The editor’s brother is in your class after all.” Clamping both hands over your mouth as though it would stop you from saying more unnecessary things, your eyes bulged.

 

“Hahah, oh um no. That’s…um,” She tried. “Anyway, are you looking for someone from the team?” Her head tilted to the side, and you watched the ends of her black hair sway along to the motion.

 

You let out a small laugh awkwardly. “I was supposed to meet up with the third years, but I never said a place to do so and they aren’t here. So now I don’t know what to do…” That’s when you looked down at your hands and realized you didn’t even bring your bag with you. Which meant you weren’t going to be having your lunch any time soon. “And, even if I do find them, I can’t take notes. Nor can I eat my lunch.” You threw your hands up in defeat and sat on the small step up to the gym doors.

 

Adjusting her glasses, and giving you a worried expression, Shimizu asked, “If it’s lunch you are worried about, I could get you something.”

 

You looked up and shook your head at her. “I couldn’t possibly do that to you. No. It’s my own fault. Thank you for the offer, but I need to deal with the consequences myself.”

 

“Unfortunately,” the third year stated, moving in front of you once again. This time holding her hand out for you to take, “I don’t like seeing people like this. So, I’m going to buy extra food, and if you don’t eat it, I guess it’ll just be trashed.”

 

You shook you head at the girl again, but smiled and took her hand. Standing, you thanked her and said, “You are really nice Shimizu-senpai. I owe you.” Then, you thought you had the best idea. “I guess it would normally be the managers’ job, but since I was invited and would be bothering everyone tomorrow anyway…would it be alright if I (made/got: whichever you’d do) food for snacks for all the players and managers?”

 

The slenderly-built third year wouldn’t say no to the sparkle that shone in your eyes, and simply nodded her agreement.

 

Letting a large grin overtake your features, you clapped your hands together. “Okay, then it’s a deal. Thanks again, Shimizu-senpai.”

 

* * *

 

“Guess this wasn’t a good spot.” Suga stated, getting up to take care of his trash. “Right, Daichi?”

 

The team captain just grunted, and followed suit. Standing, and shaking his legs out to straighten his pants a bit.

 

Asahi towered over his friends, “I’m really disappointed we didn’t get to see—”

 

But he cut himself off as he pointed over Suga’s shoulder. The silver haired boy, and the other both looked behind them to see you and their team manager walking away from the second gymnasium.

 

“Kiyoko would be the one to find her.” Daichi stated, with just a hint of jealousy being expressed.

 

Suga laughed at his captain’s comment. “Oh, Daichi. You gotta be okay with her sharing her time. It’s not like she’s your’s.”

 

“Yet.” The short dark-haired boy smirked.

 

“You mean, anyone’s. She’s not property guys.” Asahi voiced.

 

To which his friends practically shouted over each other to express that they didn’t mean it like that, and how could he take it so literally, and…

 

Asahi shook his head and walked away as the two team captain’s continued screaming.

 

* * *

 

You enjoyed your lunch break with the third-year manager.

 

But were fairly surprised when on your way back to class you ran into Michibiku waiting outside your classroom door.

 

“Oi, Michibiku-kun. What’s the deal?” You asked, letting your arms raise in a questionable manner.

 

He smirked as he saw you, “(F/N)-kun you little—” He stopped as he noticed more people in the hall and pulled you closer so he could whisper to you. “Why didn’t you tell me you got the volleyball players wrapped around your little finger?” He held up his pinky for emphasis.

 

You scoffed at his question and pushed the boy’s hand away from your face. “It’s not like that at all. They’re all just really friendly and super excited about this article being written about them.”

 

“No one would be that excited about a school newspaper article, (F/N)-kun.” He told you simply.

 

Shaking you head, you repeated. “None of them like me like that, Michibiku-kun. But I do enjoy talking with them. So, don’t” You pointed directly to your friend’s chest, “screw this up for me.”

 

The dark-haired boy would have pushed the topic further, but the combination of your threatening eyes and the class warning bell had him scurrying off to his own section of the campus.

 

You shook your head out as you walked back inside your classroom, thinking, _well at least I got to meet Shimizu-senpai. She’s just as pretty as the third years claimed she is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I got the managers written in! Hopefully this was good with for y'all. 
> 
> Next few chapters will be small group interactions.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. School Afternoon

“Hinata-kun, what happened?” One of the other boys asked the ginger volleyball player.

 

The boy in question picked up his head, looked at the questioner, and then flopped it back down, “ee koodit mee ar.”

 

“This morning he was so happy he could barely sit still, and now he is so depressed he can’t even form words..?” Another classmate asked, their concern evident.

 

Picking up his head, Hinata finally gave his friends a direct answer. “I didn’t get to see her during lunch. She suddenly stopped responding to me this morning. And, I don’t know why.”

 

The two boys were shocked, albeit grateful they finally knew what was going on with the kid.

 

“I’m sure everything is alright, Hinata-kun.”

 

“Right! Maybe your girlfriend just had to do something for a teacher or her club and didn’t get a chance to tell you?”

 

Putting his chin on the table, so that his empty eyes looked towards the front wall, Hinata could only release two words. “I wish.”

 

* * *

 

Kageyama sat in his seat like he had through lunch.

 

Thinking.

 

When he went to your classroom, you had already left. Which was disappointing, to say the least. He was further bothered by the fact that all of the first years had gone to see you. He figured it was fifty-fifty about what Hinata did, but Kageyama would never have guessed that Tsukishima would go out of his way to see you as well. However, it wasn’t surprising that Yamaguchi came since Tsukishima did.

 

So, Kageyama talked to Yachi while everyone else left the room.

 

He generally didn’t talk to the blonde. She seemed to be scared of him, and it always bothered him when people just judged him by his thinking face.

 

But the conversation was quite enlightening, and he was pretty sure that the girl saw him in a new manner.

 

At least he hoped.

 

He was grateful that she told him about you going to see the third years for your article. And, he hoped the advice he gave her in return helped in some manner.

 

Because if she was going to be his eyes and ears in class 1-5 to help him with you, then he would happily help her with her own thing.

 

Now, he just had to think of what he could do to help.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima watched as his teacher handed out the class assignment.

 

Unfortunately, the sheet was basically a scavenger hunt around the school.

 

Fortunately, it was small group, and Yamaguchi had half the things on the list in his volleyball locker.

 

“Tsukki! We’ll finish this quickly, and then he can hang out. Right?” The green haired boy said as he approached the blonde.

 

Who nodded in return, “Good thing you’re so equipped for practically any situation.” He gave his friend a smirk and walked out of the classroom.

 

Before following behind him, Yamaguchi stood stock still. Completely surprised by his friend’s semi-compliment. He smiled and went to catch up.

 

“Oi, Tsukki.” He called, just reaching the blonde. “Where do you think (F/N)-sama went during lunch?”

 

Tsukishima’s blank face took on a deep scowl at the reminder. “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

 

He picked up his face. Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima was lying. Tsukishima knew he was lying. Neither said anything.

 

Just went on with completing the assignment.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka laid on his back, staring up at the sky. The clouds passing over where his eyes watched.

 

“GAHHHHH!” He screamed out, clutching his hand to his temples, and swinging the top half of his body up.

 

The fence around the roof rattled, “What!?” A shocked, frightened voice yelled back.

 

“Why can’t I remember which class she is in?!” The bald second year asked the other person.

 

Shaking his head, brown hair not losing its spike, “does it even matter? Lunch is over. We are missing class. She is never going to talk to me again because I couldn’t figure out why somewhat might care about school.” The boy lifted his hands in an exasperated manner. “Why school? Why not something cool, like, I don’t know…volleyball!”

 

Tanaka smiled at his friend. “We can always help grow her interest in volleyball…”

 

“Oi!” Nishinoya let a wide smile overtake his features, “Ossu.”

 

“Besides what do you mean we are missing class. We still got,” Tanaka looked at his phone. “Like, an hour.”

 

The shorter second year face-palmed. “Yea, until this class is over.”

 

Jumping up, “No no no…I can’t miss this…I have a quiz!” Tanaka took off from the rooftop.

 

Nishinoya just laughed at his taller friend’s actions, and took his place following the sky with his eyes, back against the floor of the rooftop.

 

* * *

 

Hisashi absentmindedly took down the notes that the English teacher wrote on the board.

 

Imagining how much better the class would be with you in it.

 

He was glad that none of the other boys were in your class, but he knows they wished the same thing he did. That you were in his class.

 

“Kinoshita Hisashi!”

 

The boy was brought out of his thought at the loud call of his name. “Yes, ma’am!” He said, standing.

 

“Restate what I just assigned the class for tomorrow.”

 

“Um,” He looked around him, looking eyes with a few classmates, just for them to turn away from him. “I’m sorry ma’am. I don’t know.”

 

“Pay closer attention.” The teacher ordered, before restating the homework assignment.

 

This time the second year made sure he knew what the teacher said and wrote it down word for word.

 

* * *

 

“So, I’m confused.” The jet black-haired boy stated. Calling the attention from both volleyball males. “From what I understood after talking with y’all in this morning’s class, I thought all of your teammates liked (F/N)-kun, but she says you all are just excited about the article. What is up?”

 

Hinnoshita and Narita just looked at one another.

 

“She doesn’t think we…” The seemingly tired second year began.

 

“Well, I guess no one has said anything?” The other brought up.

 

Michibiku shook his head before leaving the two volleyball players alone. Fed up with this whole situation, and just wanting school to be over so he could get details from you.

 

“So, what do we do?” Narita asked.

 

Hinnoshita shook his head, “I’m not sure. We’ll probably want to talk to Daichi about this. Hopefully before she shows up to practice tonight.”

 

“Oh right, Coach Ukai invited her to come see the joint practice and the practice matches…how do you think that will go?”

 

Pulling his hand through his hair, Hinnoshita Chikara released what felt like a heavy sigh. “I hope it goes well. I should be more nervous. It is Nekoma and Fukurodani, after all. But, all I can seem to think about right now is her.”

 

Nodding his head, Narita affirmed he thought the same way. “I say we let our minds do whatever they need to now, so we can focus better tomorrow for sure.”

 

Agreeing with his near-bald friend, the boy did just that. Letting his head wonder to thoughts of you.

 

While the other wondered what it’d be like to go out on a date with you.

 

* * *

 

Shimizu followed her classmates from 3-2 to 3-3.

 

When the teacher announced they were going to try something he had seen done in an American class…suffice it to say the girl was not the only one caught off guard.

 

Initially, some had been outspoken about not understanding why the class was going to attempt this. Others argued it would be a good experience since they already knew they wanted to go abroad and it could potentially help them connect with others.

 

Shimizu herself stayed quiet, although she agreed with her classmates in that she didn’t know why they were pairing with another class for a co-teaching lesson.

 

Walking into the class however, she saw Asahi and her eyes lit up. “I’m sorry Asahi-san. I forgot you were in this class.”

 

“Hey, Kiyoko.” The man-boy smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Want to sit here?”

 

The fair girl nodded her head and took the seat in front of the Ace.

 

While the teachers got situated, they allowed the two classes’ students to converse.

 

“So, how’d you like (F/N)-san?” Asahi asked, smiling as the team manager visibly stiffened. “I saw you two walk away from the gym together during lunch.” He explained.

 

Facing the team member, the dark-haired female shyly smiled. “She seems really nice. I’m glad that she’s so enthusiastic about this article on the volleyball club.”

 

“Not what I was thinking but okay. Yea, that makes sense.” The long-haired boy responded.

 

“What did you mean?” Shimizu asked, as she tucked a stray hair out of her face so she could look directly into her friend’s brown orbs.

 

He smiled at her and leaned back in his seat. “I’m sure someone told you that the whole team decided they had a thing for her.” When the girl didn’t respond, he continued. “So, what do you think of that now that you’ve not only met her, but have spent time with her.”

 

Asahi really wanted to know the other third year’s opinion on the matter. It had bothered him all night that all of the members of his club had fallen for the same girl. Let alone after just meeting her. Or the fact that the only interactions they’ve had with you were for your club. He really wanted to know if it seemed as crazy to anyone but himself.

 

“I can see why you guys might like her.” Smiling, she added, “At least, for you, Suga, and Daichi.”

 

As the man-boy stammered, trying to respond, the teachers called the classes’ attention back. Halting any conversations mid-way.

 

* * *

 

Suga looked across the room to his friend.

 

He knew they agreed to not talk about what happened during lunch again, but it was so hard not to think about it.

 

If you felt they let you down, Suga wouldn’t know what to do.

 

He would hate to make anyone feel like he let them down, and his ever growing feelings for you made that ideal even more important to him.

 

_Would I even be able to focus on the joint practice with Nekoma tonight? Seeing you around the sidelines…not being able to explain that I didn’t just blow you off… What if you didn’t even let me explain?! Could I withstand knowing you would never look at me the same way you did yesterday??_

 

The silver-haired co-captain bore his glare into the back of his team’s captain’s neck.

 

Daichi sensed the glare and knew Suga was over thinking what happened at lunch. The dark-haired boy just shook his head and ignored his co-captain. Opting to stick to his original plan and not think of the whole incident.

 

It was his idea to wait at the bench. So, it was his fault that they didn’t end up meeting with you.

 

Suga might feel responsible, but Daichi knew it was all on him. _If for some reason you are hurt by what happened, or bothered by it in anyway, I’ll make sure you at least forgive Suga and Asahi._

 

Lifting his head, Daichi practically looked through the board in front of him. Still ignoring his best friend’s intense look.

 

* * *

 

“So, (F/N)-san.” Hitoka voiced, coming up next to you as you slowly packed up your supplies. “Are you heading over to the second gym? We can go together if you are.”

 

She smiled at you and you returned it, before shaking your head. “Thanks for the offer, but I have to do Newspaper Club stuff first. I’ll come by after though!”

 

The blonde girl gave you a quick nod before taking off to the gym on her own.

 

You finished packing up and walked out of your classroom.

 

Finding your way around campus, you took your time getting to your club room. Sure, you wanted to be in club, but you also didn’t want to deal with Michibiku’s questions. His interaction from lunch was still super fresh in your mind, and you didn’t know if you should believe him or not.

 

_Why couldn’t the players be excited about an article being written about them? What was so unbelievable about that? Sure, I’m not some big name reporter, I don’t even have a big name here at this school, but that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t get excited does it._ You noticed your pace had completely stopped while you were lost in thought.

 

Walking faster, but still not paying attention you almost walked into the door.

 

“Geez, (F/N)-kun. Be a bit careful, osu?” Michibiku chided, pulling you back by your shoulders so your face didn’t hit the hunk of metal.

 

You just nodded and looked down.

 

Sighing, your friend answered your unasked question, “I won’t force you talk if you don’t want to.” Then he smiled and lifted your head by its chin. “And, I’m sorry if my comments at lunch made you uncomfortable. I forget we haven’t actually known each other for forever.”

 

Finally letting a smile coat your features, one you knew your co-club member appreciated, you told him you forgave him. “Besides, it’s not like there wasn’t one…or two…or…um…more…that maybe might quiet possibly seem a little bit, um, interesting…”

 

You let your ‘sentence’ soak in as you left your friend in the hall outside the club room. Disappearing before he got himself together and could bother you to say more on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I apologize that this wasn't put up yesterday and that it is sooooo late today. I'll tell you a little story. 
> 
> When I posted Ch.17 I wasn't actually done with this one. So that was part of it. Another part was that yesterday, Sep. 1st, there was a thing happening on tumblr that I did in which I didn't sign on for the entire day in solidarity of basically trying to show the tumblr staff that we wont stand certain hate-groups not facing consequences for their actions. It was a big ole thing and I didn't want to post here and not there and get all screwed up in my own head. Finally, today was my cousin's 8th birthday. And the little firecrackers that him, his sister, and their friends are...well let's just say it was a day. Then I came back home to write this/finish chapter 18 so I could get something to y'all. 
> 
> Hope its good enough to make up for my small disappearance. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Still taking input for who reader-chan will end up with!


	19. Nekoma Practice Part 1

School ended and Daichi and Suga ran to the Volleyball Club room. The two captains had to get ready quickly so they could greet the Nekoma team.

 

Upon opening the door, the third years became frozen.

 

All of their teammates were in the middle of getting ready for practice.

 

“What’s going on here?” Daichi asked his teams, making them pause their motions.

 

The second years looked at one another, none knowing what to say. Chikara finished pulling on his shirt before speaking slowly, “We’re getting ready for the joint practice with Nekoma..?”

 

“Oh,” The captain answered, taking a few steps to get ready as well. “Good then.”

 

Suga just laughed before changing into his own workout attire.

 

* * *

 

After everyone in your club got their weekend assignments, and checked over their progress on the monthlies, you approached the club editor.

 

“How’s the Volleyball Club article coming, (F/N)-kun?” They asked you.

 

You nodded your head before voicing, “I got personal interviews from all the players last night. I’m going to try and get the managers and coach today. But, I actually wanted to say, well I guess more ask…um…”

 

The editor looked at you patiently.

 

Taking a deep breath, your body took a tad more rigid stance. “I was invited by the coach to watch a joint practice with another school tonight, and then to watch over their practice matches all day tomorrow with two other schools. I thought it would be good to implement into the article, but wanted to make sure that was okay.”

 

“Oh yea, go for it. This article is mostly your’s, you know. I’ll have some input in the end before putting it into the paper, but do what you think will be good.” They explained. “Just remember that you have to keep an unbiased opinion. That’s why the third and second years were so okay with me giving you this big of an assignment with how new you are.”

 

You nodded once before taking off.

 

* * *

 

“(F/N)-san!” You heard Hitoka call as you were making your way to the second gym.

 

You sent your classmate a smile, “Hey, Hitoka-san. What’s up? Shouldn’t you be in the gym by now?”

 

The two of you had closed the distance between you, and were no longer shouting over the expanse of this part of your campus. She shook her head profusely. “We did some warm-up stuff and set up the gym, but we are waiting on Nekoma’s bus.” She looked over her shoulder quickly before smiling at you. “You should come wait with us! They’ll be here any minute and it’s not like anyone is in the gym right now anyway.”

 

“Oh! That’s true.” You nodded and gave the blonde a smile. “If you’re sure it won’t be a problem.”

 

She turned around, the air flipping the ends of her hair out, and led you to where you assumed the rest of the Volleyball Club was located.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi tried.

 

No response.

 

“Tsukki, listen.” He whispered a bit louder.

 

The taller boy didn’t say anything, but let his eyes move to the freckled faced first year.

 

“What’s gunna happen if any of the Nekoma guys decide they like (F/N)-sama too?”

 

Tsukishima shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.” When the near-green haired boy said nothing, the blonde continued. “We all got closer with her during the interviews, without that it would have just been us liking whatever it was about her that we liked. Nothing would come from it. So, even if the Nekoma team starts to like her, it won’t matter. It’ll just be one sided one them.”

 

Accepting his friend’s reasoning, Yamaguchi was ready to drop the subject.

 

“That is only if she doesn’t immediately like any of them.”

 

The two first years looked to Narita, waiting for the second year to continue.

 

“Tsukishima-kun, what you said is right, but only if (F/N)-san doesn’t decide that she wants to get closer to them as well.” He gave a small smile to the two first years. “Although it would stink, it’s not like any of us have said anything to her about our feelings. Even if we are still trying to figure them out…”

 

At this point, Kinoshita, Tanaka, and Hinnoshita who had all been paying attention looked to one another. Silently questioning what they should say.

 

But, it was Nishinoya who had the answer. “Then shouldn’t we just tell her?”

 

The six boys looked to the shorter.

 

“Like, I mean this isn’t the best example I guess but like all year Tanaka and I were constantly telling Kiyoko-senpai how much we liked her. Since day one, we told her. But we’ve never said anything to (F/N)-kun?” He shook his head and smiled. “Then we just change that. If we tell her then yea it’s out of hands, but then even if anyone on Nekoma says something at least we’ll know she knows how we feel about her.”

 

Suga looked to Daichi and Asahi. The three had been listening in on the underclassman’s discussion.

 

“But wouldn’t that bother her?” Kageyama asked, calling everyone’s attention to himself.

 

Hinata’s eye bulged beside the setter. “I don’t want to bother her. We shouldn’t bother her. Let’s just keep things how they are.” The orange-haired boy just kept saying phrase after phrase. Repeating something along the lines of not breaking the friendships that everyone has formed.

 

“We don’t know what will or won’t happen with (F/N)-sama if we tell her. But I don’t know if it’s good for us to all tell her our feelings at the same time. That might be challenging for her.”

 

Daichi coughed a few times into his fist, alerting everyone to your approaching figure. “Nobody make her uncomfortable. Coach Ukai approved of this for the article, not because we all wanted to see her more.”

 

The team quickly nodded to their captain and went silent on the previous topic of conversation.

 

* * *

 

“Hello boys.” You called, taking the last few steps into the group of players. “How was everyone’s classes?”

 

Some of the boys responded, others just smiled. Tsukishima just ignored you and kept doing something on his phone.

 

Hitoka walked towards Hinata and Kageyama and you mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the girl. For saving you from waiting alone at the gymnasium.

 

_Second time today one of the managers found you at the gym…what does that say about my luck_. You thought.

 

“(F/N)-sama?” You heard from behind you. Turning, you saw a small smile take Suga’s face.

 

You smiled back, “Suga-san! I’m so sorry about what happened during lunch! I totally didn’t mean to blow you guys off.” You laughed at your own mistake, “I just didn’t realize we didn’t set up a meet-up place until lunch had started, and no one was at the gym, and then I ran into Kiyoko-senpai, and then I realized I didn’t have my bag or my lunch, and then—”

 

“(F/N).” The silver-haired boy interrupted. You noted that his eyes were blown back in surprise. But you couldn’t think of why he’d be surprised. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. I was actually planning to apologize to you.” He smiled and lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck. “I thought you might be angry with us third years because of some stupid reasons that my mind came up with, and I dreaded the idea of letting you down like that.” The blinding smile that overtook his features was extremely contagious. “So, I’m really happy you don’t hate me…hate us now.”

 

You shook your head at his comment. “How could I possibly hate any of you? You’re all helping me with this article, you’ve all been so nice and respectful, and it’s been really helpful to meet so many different types of people in this new school.” Your head naturally fell to the side as your eyes squinted with a growing smile. “I’m so, so grateful.”

 

“I told you not to worry about it, Suga-san.” Daichi chided, calling your attention to himself. “I should apologize to you about the whole situation though. I told Suga we should wait at the bench we had our one-on-one interviews at last night, but that ended up being a bad call.”

 

The half-smile he expressed irked you. It wasn’t the team captain’s fault that you didn’t even think of the bench. _Even though it’s so obvious now why I should have._ Physically, you slapped you head and groaned. “I’m so stupid.”

 

Looking at each other nervously, the two volleyball players shrugged at each other. Silently expressing that they didn’t know what to do.

 

“Oi! Don’t hit your head like that.” Tsukishima stated, not even bothering to look up from his electronic device. “The sound is annoying.”

 

You couldn’t see it but you knew he smirked at his own comment. “Shut it Tsukki.” You called back, not taking the time to look at the fellow first year. “At least when I smack my head it doesn’t sound hollow. Too bad I can’t say the same for you.”

 

At the sound of his tsk, you smirked.

 

Returning your attention to the third years, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think of the bench. I did eventually go to the gym, but by then lunch was almost over.”

 

“That’s when you met with Shimizu-san, right?” Asahi asked, as he stepped over to your small group.

 

Nodding your head, you explained the rest of your lunch period.

 

The third years smiled to one another at their manager’s kindness, making note to thank her for being so helpful. Asahi smiled a bit wider because now he understood the dark-haired-beauty’s words a little more.

 

* * *

 

You were in the middle of laughing at something Yamaguchi told you, when Hinata and Tanaka started freaking out that they saw a bus.

 

A couple minutes later and a large Coach pulled up in front of your group.

 

You took a few steps back, so you could focus on seeing how your school’s team interacts with this new one.

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Kenma-kun. We’re here. Put the game up.” Nekoma’s captain told his team’s setter.

 

The blonde lifted his head before following the instructions.

 

Standing in the bit of room between his seat and the one in front of him, Kozume Kenma looked out the window to see his excitable friend. His cat-like eyes almost missed the (H/C)-haired girl, sweetly smiling as she looked over the team. “Kuroo-kun.” He called, and the captain smirked down at him.

 

“Yessss, Kenma-kun.” He drawled, shaking his fringe more to the side.

 

Looking up at his old friend with a blank face, Kenma asked what he had been thinking. “Did Karasuno get another new manager?”

 

“Another one?!” Yamamoto Taketora practically screamed as he jumped out of his seat. He clutched his short mohawk closer to his head after hitting his dome against the cupboards above. He looked out his own window and let his eyebrows stretch across his hairline. “They have tree girl managers now?!! I’m so jealous of Tanaka and them!”

 

Tetsurou Kuroo turned his smirk to the team Ace. “We can always steal the new one?”

 

“You can’t steal someone, Kuroo-kun. That’s kidnapping.” Yaku Morisuke chided. Hitting the captain in the back of the head. “Besides, we are here for a joint practice. Tomorrow we are playing games against them and Fukurodani. That’s what’s important this weekend.”

 

Smiling at his friend, Kai Nobuyuki stepped in the walkway between the front two seats of the bus. “Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

As a group of burgundy clad boys exited the Coach and started pulling their luggage from the storage units underneath, you noticed how some members of your team were really close with a few members of Nekoma’s.

 

Hinata was excitedly jumping around a boy a bit taller than him with dark roots contrasting his mostly blonde hair.

 

Kageyama just stood off to the side, slightly glaring at who you figured was an unsuspecting guest.

 

Tsukishima kept trying to discreetly hide behind Yamaguchi, but the freckle faced boy didn’t seem to understand this and would move to face his friend. After a few runs, the person whom the blonde had been attempting to avoid saw him. Walking up and slinging an arm over his shoulders caused the glasses wearing crow to tsk. The black-haired guest just laughed and said something you couldn’t hear.

 

A boy with a short blonde mohawk that contrasted his dark shaved sides talked with Nishinoya and Tanaka. The two Karasuno team members kept smiling at each other as the three talked, and you found yourself wondering what they could be discussing.

 

Suga and Daichi could be seen talking to a short, light-brown-haired individual who kept a tight hold onto a tall, lanky silver haired boy. The taller guest looked like he wanted to go join Hinata in how he kept tugging on his teammate’s arm.

 

Near them, Asahi was standing near yet another buzz-cut styled volleyball player. His dark-thick eyebrows highlighted his calm expression. You figured the two were friends by how easily they seemed to take each other’s presence.

 

Looking over the whole group, you found Hisashi talking to a boy whose hair could rival his own in how spiked out it was. You smiled at how the two looked standing next to each other, thinking, _they could be related._

 

Hinnoshita and Narita weren’t really talking to the Nekoma players, but they stood with a long, dark-haired boy with large pupils, whose short height could rival Noya’s, near the bus’ storage units. While a taller boy with tiny pupils in his eyes stood talking about how much he was looking forward to the joint practice.

 

“It’s great seeing everyone together again.” You heard Kiyoko next to you and turned to the girl, questionably. “There’s an age-old rivalry between these two school within the volleyball program. It’s really great that we were able to reconnect with them this year. And, we even have a chance to see them playing at National’s and we are looking forward to it.”

 

You smiled at the third year, “That’s awesome. I appreciate the background information.”

 

She smiled at you before leaving to greet the other team’s coach. You saw your own team’s coach head in the same direction, and wondered if both team’s captains would greet the coaches as well.

 

Your wondering didn’t last long as you saw Daichi place a hand on Suga’s shoulder before joining the small group. Then, you watched all the boys in between you and the bus, looking to see who from Nekoma’s team would join.

 

When the tall, bed-head-styled boy that had been around Tsukishima half-jogged to stand by the adults, your mouth dropped. You never would have guessed that the black-cat-like individual was the other’s team captain. Then thought, _just goes to show you shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover, baka._

 

Releasing a sigh, you dug for your small notebook in your bag. Writing down some of the observations you had seen in the short interaction period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, honestly, can't believe I'm almost at 20 chapters...
> 
> Wow...really didn't expect it.


	20. Nekoma Practice Part 2

“So, who is she?” Yamamoto asked Tanaka as both teams made their way to the volleyball gymnasium.

 

The crow shook his head. “She’s a new first year here. A member of the Newspaper Club, doing a report on our club about getting to Nationals.”

 

“Wait! So, she isn’t a third manager?!” The first speaker whisper-shouted, clutching onto his friend’s shoulder.

 

The boy just moved his head in a negative manner to the question.

 

Having heard his two friends’ conversation, Noya smiled and jumped in front of them. Forcing them to stop walking and look at him. “How cool would it be if she was though?!”

 

Tanaka laughed at his friend’s antics, “Yuu, you know (F/N)-san hardly knows anything about volleyball and that her passion lies with writing.”

 

“But if she became our manager, we’d get to see her every day!” Noya exclaimed, jumping a few times to express how excited he was at the idea.

 

The buzz-cut haired boy smiled as he slapped his hand on the shorter’s shoulder. “That would be true, but one of the things I liked about her was the fire in her eyes when she told us what she was at the gym for. If she became our manager she wouldn’t have time for her club, and she’d lose that look.”

 

Playing with his blonde tuft, Nishinoya thought over his partner’s explanation. “I get it. You like the look in her eyes in the same way I like how it’s so easy to talk to her.” He smirks and continues walking, “And, we’d never want to make those things disappear.”

 

* * *

 

“Oi,” Tsukishima called to you. “Tadashi has a question.”

 

You turned to look at the green-haired boy, only to see his eyes bulging in astonishment.

 

“I-I, umm…I do..?” He both said and asked.

 

The blonde first year just kept his pace and didn’t look back. You shrugged to his classmate, “If you don’t have a question that’s fine, Yamaguchi-san. And, it’s not your fault that the baka-megane claimed you did.”

 

Smiling next to you, Yamaguchi released a small breath. “Well I do actually have a question. But it wasn’t just mine. Tsukishima wondered about it as well so I was just really caught off guard.”

 

You smirked at the back of the blonde’s head. “What’s the question, Yamaguchi-san?”

 

“Well, um, it’s just we went to visit you during lunch. Ah, yes, and then we didn’t see you. So, we just, well that is, I, um, wondered where you went?” He gave you a small half-smile through his nerves and you returned your own grin.

 

Putting your mouth near his ear, you whispered, “I’ll tell you the truth later.” In your normal volume, you said, “Oh, I had to go check on a package I had one of my old friends send to my club room.”

 

You circled your open palm towards yourself, indicating for the boy next to you to play along after you saw Tsukishima’s head rise a bit.

 

“Ah, and, um…what was in the package?” He asked, not understanding where you were going with this.

 

You smiled at him and winked, “Oh, nothing big, just a stupid dinosaur figurine. A (favorite dinosaur). But I love it, and wanted it here with me.”

 

The blonde stopped walking when he heard your answer. But you wanted to keep messing with him, so you led Yamaguchi around and kept going.

 

A full minute later, right before you walked into the gymnasium, laughing with the near-green haired boy from class 1-4, Tsukishima called out, “Oi! You’re into dinosaurs??”

 

You sent a smirk back to him. “Not at all.”

 

And, stepped onto the other side of the doorway.

 

* * *

 

Daichi and Suga walked up to where you were standing, three of the other team’s members right behind them.

 

“Hello, (F/N)-sama.” Suga smiled at you.

 

You looked into the third-year’s eyes, “Hi Suga-san. What can I help you with?”

 

Keeping his smile, and his face on you, Suga elbowed his captain’s side. “Hmpf.” The short haired captain sounded. “Right, (F/N)-kun. We’d like to introduce you to some of Nekoma’s players, if that’s okay?”

 

Nodding, with a smile on your face, you prepped your notebook and writing utensil to track the names and positions of the people being introduced.

 

“Great,” He clapped his hands together, “this is the team captain. He’s a third year like Suga and I.”

 

You smiled at the dark-haired boy, recognizing him as the one you pegged as captain before walking to the gym.

 

“Tetsurou Kuroo, middle blocker,” He smirked at you, eyes slightly lidded. “What’s a kitten like you doing with these rough crows?”

 

You had just gotten his name down when his comment reached your ears. You giggled, and hid your mouth behind your notebook. “Kitten? Really?” Looking to your team’s third years. Suga, who just shrugged. Then Diachi, who was in the process of shaking his head. You realized this must be par for the course for the fringed player. “No no no. Not a kitten. Not in the least. But that was funny. I’m (F/N), here because I’m writing an article on my school’s volleyball team for my club.”

 

“Oh yea, I got it now.” His smirk seemed to deepen, and you completely connected how he’d get along with Tsukishima. “So, you’d definitely be interested in knowing more about the team that pushed these previously flightless birds in the right direction.”

 

You were about to let your shocked voice reprimand the captain’s comment, but the person behind him chopped him in the back.

 

“Oi, don’t be weird.” The attacker commented before becoming silent again.

 

Jolting, your eyes bugged. “Oh! Your Hinata’s friend! Nice to meet you. You must be the setter that he told Kageyama to get tips from, huh?” You sent a smile to the boy.

 

Whose new expression marveled a frightened ferret. “I, u-umm.” He looked to the taller male. Laughing at his friend’s predicament, the captain explained.

 

“This is Kozume Kenma, yes he is our team’s setter.” His cat like orbs dilated as the man placed his hands on the other’s shoulder, “Obviously, that sullen blueberry would want to learn from someone as trusted as Kenma.”

 

The shorter elbowed his friend in the stomach, making you laugh again. “I see, I see.” You said, turning your attention to the yet to be introduced third member of Nekoma’s team.

 

“This is Yaku Morisuke,” Suga smiled at you. “He’s the team’s libero. Well, I should say one of them, shouldn’t I?”

 

The boy shook out his light-brown hair, “Thank you Suga-san, and yes. You’re correct. I am one of two liberos for Nekoma’s team. It’s great to meet you.”

 

He slightly bowed his head, and you smiled at his mannerism. The way he smiled between sentences, and looked over his teammates almost-lovingly, reminded you so much of Suga from the night before that you started wondering if the reason there was a rivalry between the two volleyball teams was because how similar many of the players were.

 

“You as well Yaku-san.” While you talked with the five players, taking notes here-and-there, you missed some of the other boys glaring at your group.

 

Their evident jealousy still a secret from your oblivious mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my shortest chapters. Sorry y'all. 
> 
> However! After the next one there's gunna be a bunch of one-on-ones/two-on-ones @(^_^)@ So, something to look forward to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Nekoma Practice Part 3

You stood on the upper level, watching the boys below run practice drills.

 

On both sides of the net were mixed six-member teams. One side had Daichi, Kageyama, Hinata, Nobuyuki, Asahi, and Yaku. The other had Kuroo, Kenma, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Yamamoto, and Nishinoya. Behind both teams stood three players.

 

*Note: I put the names in order that they would be read in an official American volleyball match. Starting with the serving position, front left,

front middle,front right, back right, back middle. If you are still confused let me know and I can draw a quick floor sketch.*

 

 

This drill was supposed to combine everyone’s focus skill. The three servers would do what their position entailed, the opposing side would practice a set, and then when and/or if it come over the net, the other six would have to catch it before it hit the floor. The coaches explained that it would help not only focus their practice, but would force the team members who were just catching the balls to practice their foot work.

 

Behind Hinata’s team stood Yamaguchi, Lev, and Shibayama. The other three practicing servers were Hinnoshita, Fukunaga, and Kinoshita.

 

The rest of the team members had been sent on a conditioning drill around your campus. You really wished you’d been purvey to the details of their conditioning drill, but were glad the Nekoma Coach didn’t kick you out from the gym.

 

He had seemed surprised when your team’s Coach Ukai explained that they’d be having a ‘shadow’ for the weekend. And, the expression he turned on you made you believe just existing in the gym was a considered a terrible sin. However, as you were grateful, he just said to make sure you didn’t get in the way and wouldn’t obscure the practice.

 

Hence the reason why you were on the upper level.

 

After watching the practice drill for a few moments, you wondered what it was you should be paying attention to. This wasn’t a normal practice so it did not give any real insight into how the team worked together. It was also hard to make out what individual people were saying since so much was going on, and the team coaches would shout over plays didn’t help very much either.

 

You had been taking note of the smirks that the younger and older coaches sent back and forth, the teasing facials, and what you assumed were growls of annoyance while they watched their players. But, that could only be so useful.

 

Sitting behind the rails, you let your forehead lean against the bars. You started flipping through your notebook pages, re-reading the comments you had written about your teammates the night before.

 

* * *

 

The sudden loud whistling cut your train of thought.

 

“Come on, come on. Bring it in already.” Looking up you saw eighteen volleyball players head towards the Karasuno Coach. “Once Coach Nekomata comes in with the others, we are going to switch up the drills. So, take a little break.”

 

You smiled as you stood, finally having a chance to go to the same level as you school mates.

 

* * *

 

“Come-on Kageyama-kun!” You watched as Hinata pulled on the setter’s arm. “Come toss for me!”

 

You smiled at how the taller first year just glared down at the middle blocker.

 

“No. Coach Ukai told us to take a break.” He said bluntly.

 

“But I want to practice more hitting!” When the ginger-child realized his partner wouldn’t assist him, he pulled his hands away and you assumed he went to go find someone else.

 

However, as soon as he looked up after turning away from Kageyama, Hinata’s gaze caught yours and he sent you a blinding smile.

 

“(F/N)-san!! You’re still here!” He yelled, grabbing onto your hands.

 

Your first reaction was that of surprise. _He is **very** friendly_ , you found yourself thinking as your features returned to a more natural state. “Yea, I had to go to the upper level to make sure I didn’t get in y’alls way.” You explained pointing over to the stairway.

 

“That’s fun! Was it awesome, watching the practice from above? I bet everyone looked so cool! Weren’t Kenma’s tosses just great? He always knows exactly what to do!” You laughed as the other first year continued bragging about his friend. “So much better than Kageyama’s. I mean if Stingyshima and Roster head had actually tried, we would have gotten blocked.”

 

You let out a loud laugh as the boy sent a quick glare to his friend before smiling back at you.

 

“Wai-wait.” You laughed out, clutching your side. “Who?” You had a pretty good idea who the boy was talking about, what you wanted to make sure.

 

Hinata’s expression shifted as he realized he had used his own nicknames for the two players. “Oh, Tsukishima-san and Kuroo-san.”

 

“Got it.” You smiled at the boy. “So, Kageyama, if they could’ve blocked the spikes, right that’s what you said they were called?” Hinata nodded at you and you returned to look at the setter, “Why didn’t you change tactics?”

 

Kageyama’s expression didn’t change much. He still held a scowl, but his eyes blew back a tad bit. “They weren’t trying to block and I wanted to see how slow I could make this baka go.”

 

Laughing, you threw your head back. “There you go Hinata-kun. He was…wait what?” You abruptly asked, jerking your head back to the blue-eyed individual.

 

“His thing is speed, right? So, if we get people to expect that and then slow it down, we have another weapon at our disposal.”

 

You were amazed at how Kageyama thought through his actions. And made a mental note to write this down when you went back up to your notebook.

 

“BAKAYAMA! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT!!!” Hinata screeched from next to you, suddenly facing the setter directly.

 

“If I did you would have over thought things and screwed it up.”

 

The next thing you knew, Kageyama was walking away. Hinata quickly followed after him, sending an apology over his shoulder. Claiming he’d come find you later to talk more.

 

“Well that was unexpected.” You said to yourself.

 

Then looked to either side of you, letting out a sigh of relief when you realized you were actually alone.

 

* * *

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Kuroo whispered, leaning in closer to the group he was talking with. “You all like her? Like, you all want to get with the same girl? And, you just met her yesterday??”

 

The Nekoma captain threw his hands up in astonishment and began falling back when Daichi, Suga, and Yamaguchi nodded. At Tsukishima’s ‘tsk’, the captain completely lost his top.

 

“How? Why?” He looked between the boys and the girl they were currently discussing. “Sure she has something about her, but like you can’t all like the same thing can you?”

 

Suga shook his head in disappointment, “Don’t refer to girl’s as things Kuroo-san. It’s degrading.”

 

The jet-black-haired captain just looked like he was fed up with Karasuno’s co-captain’s shit. “I wasn’t calling her a thing. I would never be so rude about a precious kitten, even if she is a crow for whatever reason…but no, I was saying you can’t all like the same THING about her. Unless, you do..?” He drawled.

 

Now it was Daichi’s turn to shake his head, “I don’t think so. I mean sure, maybe a couple guys overlap reasons, but we are our own people.”

 

“Not like it’s any of your business.” Tsukishima interjected.

 

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement with his friend, while the third years just hoped Kuroo wouldn’t be too offended by their kouhai’s comment.

 

Kuroo was too busy laughing to notice their worry. “Is that right? And what if I were to try and claim her as my own.” He held a hand up to silence Suga before adding, “As my girlfriend.”

 

The glares the cat-boy got in answer could have killed a raging bull with a grain of sand they were so intense.

 

Holding his hands up in surrender, his hazel-orbs contrasted. “Kidding, kidding. But I’m not going to lie. Might start a betting pool about who will win her favor between your teammates.” Kuroo winked at the opposing team members, before sauntering off towards his team’s vice-captain and Kenma. Smirking the entire way.

 

“Well, at least he’s not going to go after her?” Yamaguchi offered, trying to help his friend calm down a little.

 

The blonde simply tsk’d in response before heading out of the gym. Thinking, _why do I even want to get closer to her? Like that baka just said, we just met yesterday._ He shook his head before stepping through the door frame and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

 

“Just give him some space Yamaguchi-kun.” Daichi said, making the boy stop his process of standing. “He’s probably thinking through some things now.”

 

The first year just nodded at his captain’s words and made his way over to where Kageyama and Hinata had just left you.

 

“Daichi,” Suga began. “What do you like about (F/N)-sama?”

 

The captain smiled at his friend’s question, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?” At the silver-haired boy’s assenting, Daichi closed his eyes. A fond smile overtaking his features. “Remember when she first came yesterday, and I had asked her to introduce herself a little more before getting started.” After Suga hummed in response, the short-dark-haired boy continued. “Well she did this thing where she tried hiding her smile behind her hand and tried to play it off as thought she was reaching for her pencil.” The boy opened his eyes, and sent a blinding smile to his partner. “Her eyes shown with humor, but she since she was there for her club she kept a professional manner. I think I just really appreciated how willing she was to accommodate to us, and how expressive her actions are.”

 

Nodding, Suga pulled his gaze from his best friend. “Those are pretty good reasons, Daichi.”

 

The captain just nodded, his silence telling the other to give his own reasons.

 

Sighing, the boy let a hand trail through his silver locks. “So, you should remember after your question last night, Hinata-kun just bombarded her with questions. She seemed to take it in stride for a bit, but I thought it’d become troublesome for her so I interjected, right?” The movement of dark hair in his peripherals told Suga his friend remembered. “Well, she the little nod she gave me, the slight half-smile that seemed to send a silent thank you, combined with the fact that she was so enthusiastic about learning about us? I thought we had just met a lost angel.”

 

Daichi stood up and smiled down at Suga. “Guess this really is going to be a thing. Huh? Us, fighting over a girl. Who would have guessed.”

 

When his friend laughed, and followed suit by taking his own stance, Daichi’s smile turned into a smirk. “Well, we do have so many other things in common, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

 

“But, we’ll be fine no matter what. I’m just worried for some of the other guys on the team.” Suga expressed, his smile faltering.

 

Daichi dropped his expression of mirth. “They’ll have to just accept her feelings for what they are. I wasn’t kidding last night when I said we were not going to make uncomfortable. Her feelings are just not, no actually they are more important than ours. If anyone cannot accept that, they don’t need to be here.” He brought his smile back to his face, “But I don’t think any of our boys are that stupid.”

 

Suga laughed at his captain’s final statement, silently agreeing to the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apologies for it being two days late.
> 
> But like let me tell you why because holy crapanoli. I'm now a volleyball coach. So for the next couple months with everything going on this will probably be pushed to being updated weekly instead of daily and I just wanted to give all of you avid readers an update.
> 
> Additionally, I have finally decided I'm going to write endings for every boy. But, I'm going to keep these types of chapters going until through the "practice match day" that I've already planned out. From that point the chapters will be crazy long because it'll be the endings. I digress. In summary though, I really do feel bad for suddenly cutting this from almost daily updates to weekly. But I hope you all understand because volleyball is such a huge part of my life and I'm so excited to take this new journey.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Nekoma Practice Part 4

When Coach Nekomata returned inside the gymnasium with the conditioning teams’ members in tow, you snuck back up the steps to the upper level. Not wanting to get yelled at for ‘disturbing practice’ or anything like that.

You decided to start working on your article and pulled out your laptop after situating yourself close to the bars. Sitting in a position that allowed the rails to act as a barrier between high flying balls, in a manner that would allow you to watch the practice here or there, and still give majority of your attention to your work.

Letting out a sigh, and swinging your head in a circular motion, you cleared your mind from all distractions.

Or, so that is what you’d hoped.

Your mind kept wondering to one boy in particular.

_This is not going to plan_ , you thought as you found yourself looking at the ceiling above not for the first time.

 

* * *

 

A little over an hour passed and you smiled as you saved the planning document your created. Happy with the result of your layout.

Thinking, _all that is left is to write the thing._

You looked between the bars to see the boys below huffing and puffing. A slight frown overtook your features as you wondered if the coaches were pushing them too hard. Imagining they were too worried about a rivalry than their players.

But when Tanaka looked to Noya and the pair shared a wide smile and jumped back into the drill, you figured you were worrying over nothing.

Practice was about getting stronger after all, wasn’t it? They wouldn’t put themselves through all this work unless it was what they wanted to do.

You watched as the players switched to a new drill, grouping into three lines at the end of the court. The first boy in each row laying on their stomachs.

“Your captains will be running this drill while Ukai and I figure out where everyone will go spend the night based off the information your parents gave us.”

“OSSU!!” A hoard of more than twenty voices screamed back to the older man.

He winced before exiting the gym with the younger, Karasuno coach.

Closing your laptop and sticking it back in your bag, you stood to get a better view of what the players were about to do.

You could see the two of the boys laying down were Nekoma players, and that Suga was on the ground with them. Adjusting where your gaze fell, you found Daichi with the other captain, his hair still resembling a rooster’s despite having been practicing for nearly two hours.

It was unfortunate that so many small conversations were going on because you couldn’t make out what anyone was saying. Soon enough the two captains turned to the players, still in their lines, clapping simultaneously, and the drill began. It was interesting to watch, but you knew you could never explain what you saw in a coherent way.

Each player did something different, but it kind of resembled a race with how they’d look to one another in fast glances. As soon as the first person in a line crossed the other side the next began, taking over the path in a different routine.

This continued through all of the boys in the lines. Not even coming to a halt when everyone was on the opposing side of the court.

Going backwards now, the players re-did their drill.

And amazing you at the foot work each presented. Hinata and Noya’s short legs being used as an advantage to take smaller steps between the routines where Asahi and Tsukki’s larger strides were their advantage.

“Are you having fun (F/N)-san?” You heard from beside you.

Turning you noticed a patch of blonde hair sticking up from a small hair tie. Smiling you answered your classmate, “Hello, Yachi-san. Yes. It’s very interesting, this practice. What about you?”

The girl returned your smile before nodding her head. “Um, so practice is going to end a bit early so everyone can go home with their roommates for the night, but I wanted to see if there was anything you needed?”

“Oh-no, seriously?” You asked, your face morphing into disbelief. “Practice is almost over? I haven’t even gotten any new potential material for the article! What should I do?” Pulling your hands up to cover your still gaping mouth, your mind raced over what options laid before you. Obviously, you wanted to interview the three team third years since you messed up during lunch, you also wanted to have group interviews for the second and first years. You had also wanted to see if any of the Nekoma team members would talk with you about their experience with your school’s team…but if practice finishes and everyone takes off how would that work?

Your mind’s racing came to a sudden halt when a blue and yellow blur zoomed paced your face and hit the wall behind you. Yachi and you both let out a sharp gasp, realizing that it was less than an inch from connecting with either of you. Fury raging at the carelessness, you turned your gaze to the boys below.

Just to see everyone pointing at Tanaka and a similar sized male with a blonde mohawk.

Both began to cry and apologize profusely for their carelessness, saying things like “how can we make it up to you?” and “please punish me however you feel fit!”

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Yachi was still shaking. Eyes glued to the spot the ball had passed by.

You let out a sigh and dropped your head into your hands over the railing, “Why now?” You caught yourself whispering to your hands.

Shaking your head, you picked up the death trap called a volleyball and threw it down to the players below. Nodding once before bending back down to grab your stuff, and dragging Yachi behind you as you went to leave the possible dangers of the practice gymnasium.

 

* * *

 

“Wow! She didn’t even seem mad!” Kuroo teased as he slapped his hand on Karasuno’s captain’s shoulder.

Daichi said nothing in return, but his aura turned dark as a shadow fell over his eyes. Turning his un-distinguishable expression to the two second years, he droned, “what are you two still doing just standing there?”

Tanaka leapt as his captain’s angry-tone reached his ears, and pulled on Yamamoto’s arm to get the Nekoma player to follow him. The two started doing laps around the gym, stopping only once.

To let a confused you, and a still frightened Yachi leave out the gym doors.

Suga and Yaku smiled at each other, thankful that their teammates at least let you two pass before continuing with their punishment. While Kageyama just stared as he wondered how stupid they could be to almost hit you with a ball carrying that much force.

Hinata and Noya decided to plead with Daichi that it wasn’t the boys’ fault that the ball had so much power. However, immediately stopped trying to help when said captain told them they could join in the punishment.

Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima to see how his friend took the incident, and your leaving. He had been picking up on the blonde’s attitude change about you since that afternoon. Even though the freckled boy had his own feelings he wanted to pursue, it was nice to see a new side to his childhood friend.

Tsukishima just had a smirk on his face. Eyes attached to the door you had just walked out of. He had an idea to enact at the end of practice, and the further away from the second and third years the better. Doesn’t matter how many other first years were around for his idea…

Asahi saw his blonde-kohai’s expresison morph from a deep scowl to an amused smirk and became slightly terrified at what the boy might me thinking, but his thoughts soon returned to whether or not you were okay. He also was worried about their new manager and if the sudden flying ball had turned her away from wanting to stay their new manager. She seemed so easily spooked after all, the manly-built third year kept worrying if she would be okay with a team like Karasuno. “Well at least right now she has (F/N)-san right now.” He found himself whispering.

Completely forgetting that Chikara and Narita stood next to him. Along with Fukunaga and Shibayama from Nekoma’s team. The four boys looked at the longer haired male questioningly, until Chikara voiced his concerns, “Who are you talking about, Asahi-san?”

Slightly jolting at the reminder that others were near him, Asahi pulled his hand up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous manner. “Oh, um, I-I was j-just thinking how glad I w-was that (F/N)-san was here to help Yachi-kun. I m-might be worried about how she will be able to handle some of our players in the long run.”

Narita began nodding as his train of thought followed his senpai’s. “True, (F/N)-san did look pretty angry at first. It wasn’t until she saw Yachi-kun’s stance that she did anything though.”

The two Nekoma boys glanced at each other, wondering if they should ask the question on both of their minds.

“Yes.” Asahi said, more determinedly than when he had spoken out before. “Before you ask, the answer is yes.”

The players nodded and just held up their hands defensively, Fukunaga managing, “We won’t intrude.” While Shibayama said, “Best of luck!” Before both boys left, deciding to stay away from Karasuno’s sudden girl drama and stick with their own teammates.

Having walked back from grabbing a few water bottles, Hisashi passed them out to his friends. “What’d I’d miss?”

Narita laughed at his oblivion and Chikara just shook his head at the boy.

“I mean, I saw (F/N)-chan leave with Yachi-kun. And, Tanaka and Yamamoto are running around despite looking like they are about to pass out. But why are we all just standing around watching them?” He asked again.

Asahi joined the other two second years, shaking his head at their teammate’s lack of knowledge. “Let’s just see what our captain has to say.”

 

* * *

 

Calling everyone’s attention to them, Daichi and Kuroo had both teams’ members circle around.

“So, here’s what’s going to happen next.” Kuroo began.

Nodding, Daichi took over. “Karasuno members, take down the net and start mopping the floors. Nekoma players can you lot pick up the balls around the gym and put the bags into that storage room? Let’s do this quick so we’ll be ready when the coaches come back with their plan!”

Hinata and Kageyama raced to see who could untie their side of the net first. Tsukishima tsk’d at them, before walking past to get a sweeper. Yamaguchi staying behind to help take down the net from the polls.

Nishinoya sprinted past the taller first year, on his way to get a mop. Wanting to be done quickly so maybe he’d find more time to talk to you before having to head home in different directions.

Tanaka refused Narita’s help in carrying one of the polls because, as he explained, “I need to build up more muscle to impress (F/N)!” Which led to him blushing profusely when he realized he left of the honorific in addressing about you, and almost caused him to drop the poll completely. Good thing Narita hadn’t trusted his teammate to carry the hunky object by himself, because he caught the tail end an inch from the ground.

Hisashi and Chikara worked together to carry the other poll, taking things a bit slower than their teammates since the Nekoma players decided to throw balls across the gym to “make the process faster”.

All of Karasuno wanted to punch Lev when the Russian player accidentally missed a flying ball and it tripped Hinata. Making the orange-haired boy fly forward. He caught himself and said everything was fine, but so help the tall silver haired individual if that had not been the case.

Even Kenma’s eyes had bugged a little while watching the event. Concern forcing itself into his features before he could school them aside, because he knew his friend would not get hurt. He couldn’t. He hadn’t kept his word yet.*

Luckily enough it took no time at all for the gym to be cleaned, the coaches to return and tell everyone the plan for the night, and for you to return with a newly calmed-down Yachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *--this is directly referencing when Hinata was first meeting Kenma and practically told him that he would make him love volleyball.
> 
> So Chapter 22 is finally done. Sorry I've been away and that you guys didn't get an update last week. I wrote a different 3,000word chapter instead. 
> 
> Also, I love getting the notifications that someone commented on or left Kudos on this, like it really makes me happy so thank you so so so much. It helped a lot this past week after everything that happened, so thank you (i don't think I say it enough for the people that leave kudos).
> 
> Anyway, I should have another update next weekend. Thanks for reading!


	23. To be deleted later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter: snippet at the end of the spiel as an example of the rut I have found myself in.

Okay, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month. All you readers have no idea how horrible I feel about it. But I thought I'd inform you of why and what to expect.

A couple of weeks ago one of my closest friends went through a very tragic...thing. And if you look at the notes on the 4 chapter fic I made there are more details there. It was really rough, and it brought up a bunch of stuff that I thought was no longer a problem for me in this life time.

Boy how wrong was I.

But I am getting better, I have taken breaks from things I needed to and am trying to go back to the me that everyone in my life actually expects. Which is a good thing. Please don't get me wrong here. I love that me so much more, it just takes a lot.

Anyway, back to this. Every time I post a chapter I try to re-read it to make sure it fits with my overall plan and that it doesn't seem like absolute cow dung...and this latest chapter never gets past the cow-dung part...like I've re-written it 8 times...and nada.

So I decided I am going to take the rest of October. I'll write as much as I can and get as much done as possible so When November starts, maybe I can do weekly updates until I am finished (maybe twice a week if things go to plan). I won't be updating this fic here or on tumblr, but I'll still be writing.

And, I'll still be writing for this, but I'd rather get some good material for you all and get back to steady updates instead of doing one here/there and then disappearing for awhile again.

I hope you can forgive me for this, and that you will stick with the story. I really do think it'll end well.

 

And because I really do feel bad I am giving you and example of how bad its been lately:

* * *

Nekoma's coach had just finished yelling at you, and you took out the gym doors. You hadn't meant to "be in the way" or the fact that you had thought practice was finished.

So you were walking home...alone.

You didn't realize how lonely it had been after walking with so many friendly people to and from school within the last 24 hours.

You heard some bits of laughter creeping out from an alley a few yards away, and pulled out your phone to look as though you were too busy to care about the gangsters pilling out.

It didn't take the older men long to see that you were alone, and trying to ignore them. They must have found it funny because suddenly they were catcalling you, and making very obscene motions with their hands and bodies.

How lucky you were, with your stars aligned you heard your name called from behind. Practically an army of volleyball players had come to your rescue, and you caught the eyes of everyone from Karasuno, silently thanking them for their rescues.

The rooster haired boy from Nekoma wrapped his arm over your shoulder as he leered at the men, "Leave her alone you pigs." This surprised one of the males so much that he literally took a step back.

Must not have been everyday that someone stood up to them.

The others geered scowls as they started huffing about how women today couldn't take a good joke anymore, and how they were bored out of your not reacting anyway.

Sulking back into their alley, you squirmed out from under his arm and looked into his deep hues, wondering why you had stayed so complacant that whole time. "Thank you." You said quickly before stepping around the male and going to Hisashi for comfort. He was your closest friend in the group afterall, and it wasn't like you knew any of the others well enough yet.

You missed the disappointed looks that sported most of the Karasuno players' faces. Except Tsukishima who just let his scowl deepen at the signs of affection you were showing his school senpai.

* * *

And there ya go. Absolute crud, believe me I know...but I'm working on it.

So please stick with me and thanks oh so very very much for reading and enjoying the story so far.

Best wishes!

\--Red


End file.
